A princesa e o dragão
by maitezinha
Summary: Gina vê sua vida desmoronar c a morte de Harry Potter, seu marido. Sozinha e com dois filhos p criar, ela acaba encontrando ajuda em quem menos esperava.
1. Prévia

A princesa e o dragão

Após se formar, Gina realiza o seu grande sonho ao ver-se casada com o-menino-que-sobreviveu. Anos depois ela vê seu mundo desmoronar no momento em que Harry, após uma batalha contra Voldemort, desaparece e depois de todos os esforços para encontrá-lo terem sido esgotados, é dado como morto.

Com dois filhos para criar e com a ausência de Harry ainda tão dolorosa, Gina acaba encontrando a solução dos seus problemas da maneira mais improvável.

Poderia o amor de um dragão salvar a princesa de sua torre?

Oie genteeee...

Escrevi essa historia há uns 2 anos, eu acho. Vou postar o primeiro capitulo logo, mas antes vou dar uma revisada pra não dar tanta mancada.

Reviews são sempre bem vindas, okay?

bjOs


	2. Weasleys em Hogwarts

Uma bonita moça caminhava apressada pela estação King Cross, desviando da multidão com destreza. Chamava a atenção das pessoas com seus olhos cor de mel e os longos cabelos ruivos esvoaçantes. Puxava pela mão um garotinho de cabelos muito pretos e grandes olhos verdes segurando um bicho de pelúcia que lembrava um lagarto. Não aparentava ter mais de quatro anos. Ao lado dos dois vinha um outro garoto, mais velho, empurrando um carrinho com um malão e uma gaiola contendo uma coruja um tanto quanto arrepiada. Possuía o mesmo tom de cabelo da mãe e olhos castanho esverdeados.

Caminharam até uma barra que separava as plataformas nove e dez. A mulher ajudou o filho mais velho a posicionar o carrinho de frente para a barra e pegou caçula no colo.

- Agora lembre-se do que te falei ontem à noite. É só andar diretamente até a barra. Não precisa ficar com medo. – dirigiu-se ao mais velho.

- E quem disse que estou com medo? – debochou.

- Tudo bem. Então vá logo que eu e Brian iremos logo atrás.

O garoto obedeceu a mãe e caminhou com passos firmes até a barra. Correu um pouco mais quando esta se aproximou e fechou os olhos como se isso pudesse evitar o impacto. Quando tornou a abri-los estava parado numa plataforma, diante de uma locomotiva vermelha que soltava enormes nuvens de fumaça branca. A mãe e o irmão surgiram atrás dele segundos depois.

O lugar estava apinhado de pais ligeiramente preocupados e mães chorosas. Alheios à isso, uma centena de crianças e adolescentes se espalhavam pela plataforma em grupos que enchiam o ar com o som de vozes e risadas.os mais apressados já subiam no trem a procura de um bom lugar e se debruçavam nas janelas para se despedir de suas famílias.

Os três caminharam mais um pouco até que algo chamou a atenção de Brian. O garoto pulou do colo da mãe e correu na direção de um casal não muito distante. A mulher o pegou no colo e ganhou um beijo desajeitado enquanto o marido gritava e acenava para eles.

- Gina, Sean. Venham até aqui.

DG

Harry e Gina começaram a namorar quando a garota estava prestes a ingressar no sexto ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Harry demorou anos para perceber o quão especial ela era, mas depois de longas férias na Toca o rapaz finalmente abriu os olhos.

Após terminar seus estudos, Harry passou a se concentrar nos treinamentos de auror. Voldemort ainda estava livre e vinha instaurando um novo reinado de terror, assim como o que lhe fora tirado pelo menino-que-sobreviveu há alguns anos. Enquanto isso, Gina continuava seus estudos e o namoro dos dois seguia a duras penas.

No dia de sua formatura, Gina recebeu o pedido pela qual tanto aguardara. Os dois se casaram na semana seguinte em uma capela escondida num povoado qualquer. Não houve festas, nem presentes, mas os dois estavam mais do que satisfeitos. Estavam juntos e isso ajudaria a tornar tudo mais fácil.

Os meses seguintes foram de grande agonia. A notícia do casamento dos dois chegou aos ouvidos do Lord das trevas e ele se empenhou em sua perseguição. Harry e Gina tiveram que se esconder da mesma maneira que Thiago e Lílian haviam se escondido anos atrás. Dumbledore foi o fiel do segredo e os dois experimentaram uma falsa segurança. No entanto, não podiam mais levar uma vida normal.

Em meio a tanta dor, nasceu Sean, o primeiro filho do casal. Mesmo com a guerra a sua volta e toda aquela perseguição, essa criança foi recebida com muito amor e carinho. O garoto cresceu e quando completou sete anos ganhou companhia. O segundo filho do casal, Brian, chegava para trazer ainda mais felicidade e, quem sabe, diminuir o sofrimento daquela vida clandestina.

Harry havia constituído uma família e amava-a mais do que tudo na vida. A mulher e os filhos era o que tinha de mais precioso. No entanto, era duro demais para ele ver seus filhos crescerem sem conhecer nada além da cerca do jardim de sua casa. Numa noite particularmente fria, em que a chuva caia implacavelmente, Harry fugiu em busca de Voldemort deixando Gina para trás apenas com a promessa de que se veriam em breve.

O corpo de Voldemort foi encontrado por um trouxa dias depois em uma casa abandonada. O local estava infestado de cobras e o corpo, em estado avançado de decomposição, impregnava o ambiente com um cheiro acre. Mas não havia nem sinal de Harry. Bruxos de todas as partes do mundo se empenharam na busca pelo rapaz. Formaram-se grupos de resgate em vários pontos do planeta. Ofereceram-se recompensas. Nenhuma busca alcançou o sucesso e, uma a uma, as pessoas foram desistindo de seu objetivo. Harry foi dado como morto pelo Ministério e uma estátua foi erguida em sua homenagem no povoado em que ele havia morado nos últimos anos.

Enquanto o mundo mágico comemorava a reconquista da paz e se empenhava na captura dos comensais da morte ainda livres, Gina se esforçava na tentativa de aceitar a perda de Harry e a responsabilidade de criar os dois filhos sozinha. Vendeu a casa em que moravam e se mudou para Godric Hollow onde Rony e Hermione moravam, pois assim as crianças poderiam ficar mais perto da família e talvez fosse mais fácil superar a morte prematura do pai.

DG

Gina caminhou com o filho mais velho até o casal. O moço, tão ruivo quanto ela, a puxou para um abraço apertado enquanto sua esposa assistia à cena com lágrimas nos olhos. Os dois permaneceram assim por minutos até que ele resolvesse soltá-la.

- Oi Rony, Mione. – cumprimentou Gina.

- Eu sabia que você viria. – comentou o irmão.

- Eu jamais perderia esse momento.

- Que bom que pensa assim. – ponderou Hermione. – E você Sean, como está?

- Bem, obrigado. Onde está todo mundo? – perguntou animado.

- Brad e Aaron foram passar uns dias na Toca com os avós e Megan está em casa. Andrew já está no trem. Por que não sobe para procurá-lo?

O garoto obedeceu e subiu pela porta mais próxima deixando o resto da família para trás. Atravessou algumas cabines à procura de alguma cabeleira ruiva até encontrar o primo sentado em uma delas sozinho olhando compenetrado pela janela. Entrou sem fazer barulho e pulou em cima dele, assustando-o.

- E aí Andrew, como você tá? – gritou ele.

- Melhor agora que você tentou me matar de susto. – brincou. – Tá todo mundo aqui na janela.

Sean se debruçou ao lado do primo para poder ver. Um pouco abaixo deles Rony, Hermione e Gina acenavam com entusiasmo para os dois, mas o pequeno Brian parecia um pouco chateado. O trem estremeceu um pouco e começou a se movimentar pelos trilhos, ganhando velocidade enquanto se distanciava da plataforma. Brian correu atrás dele, acenando para o irmão e o primo com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não fica triste Brian, prometo te mandar muitas cartas. – gritou Sean para o irmão caçula antes de o trem sumir numa curva deixando apenas um rastro de fumaça branca no céu.

O garotinho sorriu e voltou para onde a mãe e os tios estavam parados limpando as lágrimas que haviam escorrido. A mãe o pegou pela mão e os dois seguiram com Rony e Hermione de volta para a barreira que os separava do mundo dos trouxas.

- Que tal se fossemos tomar um sorvete agora? – sugeriu Rony.

- O Snugle pode tomar também? – perguntou Brian esperançoso apontando para o bicho de pelúcia.

- Eu não sabia que dragões gostavam de sorvete.

- Gostam sim, mas não comem muito porque as mães deles são bravas. Mais bravas do que as nossas. – respondeu ele arrancando gargalhadas dos adultos.

- Queria que você estivesse aqui, Harry. – pensou Gina involuntariamente.

DG

Andrew ajudou Sean a guardar seu malão junto com o seu e depois os dois se sentaram para conversar. Os primos eram muito ligados e passavam muitas horas juntos explorando o barracão do avô Arthur e se entupindo de todo o tipo de guloseimas preparadas pela senhora Weasley, a avó mais legal do mundo, na opinião de ambos.

- Por que a Megan não veio? – perguntou Sean.

- Ela esta insuportável. Colocou na cabeça que quer estudar em Beauxbatons e está tirando papai e mamãe do sério.

- Desde quando ela é assim tão birrenta?

Andrew mal abrira a boca para responder o primo quando a porta da cabine se abriu com violência. Parada na soleira estava uma garota de cabelos loiros platinados e gigantescos olhos cinzentos puxando um pesado malão com uma das mãos enquanto a outra segurava uma gaiola com uma coruja negra. A garota ficou parada encarando-os como se esperasse um convite para entrar.

- Será que posso ficar aqui com vocês? As outras cabines estão cheias e eu... – pediu ela com as bochechas já coradas de timidez.

- Entra aí. – chamou Sean.

Os dois garotos ajudaram a colega a guardar o malão junto com os deles enquanto a garota ajeitava a gaiola com a coruja cuidadosamente, coçando o bico do animal de leve.

- Obrigada por me ajudarem. – agradeceu com um fiozinho de voz.

- Não foi nada. Meu nome é Andrew e esse é meu primo, Sean.

- Vocês são da família Weasley, não são? – perguntou ela voltando a acariciar a coruja.

- É. Sou filho da Gina e ele do Rony. Como sabe?

A garota apontou displicente para o cabelo dos dois. Os garotos se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada, seguidos pela menina segundos depois.

- Você ainda não disse o seu nome.

- Chloe Malfoy.

O silêncio que se instaurou na cabine foi quase que constrangedor. Os meninos não podiam deixar de imaginar como uma pessoa vinda de tal família poderia ser tão simpática. Ela nem mesmo tinha a expressão maldosa que sempre fora atribuída à todos os Malfoys.

- Provavelmente vocês já escutaram muito sobre o meu pai. E não devem ter sido coisas boas.

- Verdade.

- Sei que nossos pais não se davam nada bem quando tinham a nossa idade.

- Talvez a gente possa ser diferente. – cogitou Sean.

Pela segunda vez a porta da cabine se abriu, mas desta vez com muito mais violência. A porta bateu e voltou, quase fechando novamente, mas a pessoa parada na porta impediu com o pé. Era um garoto pálido e tão loiro quanto Chloe, mas seus olhos eram diferentes dos dela. Eram de um tom de azul muito escuro, quase negro.

- O que você faz aqui com essa gente, Chloe? – perguntou ele se referindo aos meninos com desprezo.

- São meus amigos, por quê? – perguntou a menina com um tom de voz totalmente diferente do que usara anteriormente com os amigos.

- Amigos? Eles são Weasley, sua idiota.

- Eu percebi, não sou cega.

- Ótimo. Vamos pro meu vagão agora. Você irá ficar comigo e com os meus amigos durante a viagem.

- Eu não vou ficar nem um minuto perto daqueles nojentos, se eu puder evitar. – desprezou ela.

- Ora sua, sua... Espere só até papai saber que você está andando com esse tipo de gente.

- Que bom. Quando for contar pra ele me chame assim eu também aproveito pra contar o que você andou escondendo dele o verão inteiro. Dele e de todo o resto do mundo.

O garoto se calou e foi tomado por uma expressão de espanto. Seus olhos faiscaram na direção da irmã, mas ele aparentemente se deu por vencido e saiu batendo a porta da cabine com mais força do que o necessário fazendo o vidro se espatifar no chão em mil pedaços.

- É seu irmão? – perguntou Sean depois que o garoto já fora embora.

- Ah, me desculpem pelo Salazar, ele é meio temperamental.

Sean e Andrew sabiam que estavam cometendo uma terrível indelicadeza, mas não conseguiram segurar o riso. Quem é que colocava um nome desses no próprio filho?

- Sabia que vocês iriam rir.

- Desculpa. – pediu Andrew segurando o riso.

- Não tem problema. Eu o conheço há 11 anos e até hoje ainda consigo rir com isso. Idéia do vô Lucius, claro.

- Ele não vai contar nada pro seu pai? Você pode se encrencar.

- Duvido que ele conte. Ele iria se encrencar mais do que eu, ou pelo menos ele acha isso.

- Certo. Eu já estava duvidando que você fosse uma Malfoy, mas você se comportou exatamente como uma.

- Papai adoraria ouvir isso. Ele acha que eu me pareço demais com mamãe.

- Ela é legal também?

- Ela morreu no dia em que eu nasci então não posso saber. Mas papai diz que ela era boazinha demais.

Os dois garotos se calaram, esperando que a menina se desmanchasse em lágrimas por causa da mãe. Mais uma indelicadeza e eles ainda não estavam nem na metade do caminho até Hogwarts.

- Não precisam ficar com essas caras de enterro, tá bem? Falem sobre a família de vocês.

- Bem... Eu sou o mais velho lá em casa. Tenho dois irmãos mais novos, gêmeos, e uma irmã. – começou Andrew.

- Eu tenho só mais um irmão mais novo.

- A família de vocês deve ser enorme. – comentou Chloe.

- É. Você vai encontrar muitos Weasleys em Hogwarts. A gente te mostra eles quando chegar lá.

- Legal. Eu queria ter muitos primos que nem vocês. Na verdade eu não tenho nenhum que eu saiba.

- Qualquer coisa pega um dos nossos emprestado. Tem sobrando.

Os três caíram na gargalhada mais uma vez. Passaram o resto da viagem falando sobre suas famílias e Sean agradeceu que nenhum deles tivesse tocado no nome de seu pai. Chloe provavelmente conhecia toda a historia, mas tivera o bom senso de não perguntar nada. Era uma garota legal e seu sobrenome não impediria que a amizade dos três desse certo. Hogwarts tinha um novo trio.

DG

Rony, Hermione, Gina e Brian foram até uma sorveteria bruxa que acabara de ser inaugurada em Godric Hollow. Chamaram o garçom e pediram três casquinhas de amora e creme de avelã e a maior taça do cardápio para o pequeno Brian. O garoto comeu tudo em questão de minutos e saiu correndo com o rosto todo lambuzado em direção ao parquinho para brincar com as outras crianças.

Gina observava de longe enquanto o filho se pendurava em um dos brinquedos, uma das mãos segurando Snugle com força. Lembrou a maneira como Sean acenara para o irmão mais novo da janela do trem para Hogwarts e em como os dois estavam crescendo e desejou mais do que nunca que Harry pudesse estar ali para vê-los. Não conseguiu impedir que algumas lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto.

- Eu achei que você talvez tivesse melhorado, Gininha. – falou Rony baixinho apertando mão da irmã caçula.

- Eu também, mas parece que algumas coisas nunca mudam.

- Na verdade eu acho que o que você precisa é se ocupar. Quem sabe arrumar um emprego. – sugeriu Hermione.

- Eu não sei. E também não estudei mais nada depois que me formei em Hogwarts.

- Então faça um curso. – sugeriu Rony. – Só pra você não ficar trancada em casa sozinha o tempo todo.

- Vou pensar no assunto. Prometo.

Gina e Brian voltaram para casa depois de passar algumas horas na sorveteria com Rony e Hermione. O garoto tomara tanto sorvete quanto sua barriga podia suportar e brincou em todos os brinquedos do playground com as outras crianças. Acabou voltando para casa adormecido nos braços da mãe, abraçado com o dragão de pelúcia agora com grandes manchas de chocolate e amora.

- Depois eu limpo isso. – disse Gina jogando o bicho junto aos outros brinquedos do filho assim que chegaram em casa.

Subiu as escadas aos tropeços com o peso do filho e vestiu-lhe um pijama antes de 10oloca-lo na cama. Abriu uma fresta na janela e apagou as luzes antes de sair. Caminhou até o quarto e foi até o banheiro. Encheu a banheira e tirou a roupa antes de mergulhar na água morna. Sozinha, a vontade de chorar mais uma vez apareceu.

- A Mione tem razão, eu tenho que me ocupar. Acho que amanhã mesmo vou procurar alguma coisa pra fazer. – suspirou ela mergulhando o corpo um pouco mais na espuma.

DG

O trem chegou à Hogwarts debaixo de uma tempestade. Grossas gotas de chuva batiam no vidro da janela com toda a força e o céu escuro às vezes se iluminava com o clarão dos raios. Os alunos trocaram suas roupas pelas vestes da escola e tiveram que descer sob chuva.

Hagrid esperava pelos alunos do primeiro ano do lado de fora do trem vestindo uma gigantesca capa de chuva que mais parecia uma lona de circo. Seu guarda-chuva ainda estava em sua mão, mas havia virado do avesso com o vento forte. Os alunos se encolhiam o mais que podiam para espantar o frio enquanto o guarda-caças tentava se fazer ouvir no meio da algazarra dos alunos mais velhos que corriam até as carruagens e dos trovões que faziam a terra tremer sob seus pés.

- Sigam-me até a beira do lago para pegar os barcos. Não se afastem uns dos outros. – gritava.

Os alunos o seguiram até a margem do lago. Suas águas revoltas pelo vento formavam ondas enormes e molhava ainda mais os alunos. Hagrid os dividiu em grupos de quatro e os colocou um por um dentro dos pequenos barcos. Sean, Andrew e Chloe dividiram um barco com um garoto de cabelos pretos oleosos. Os quatro se sentaram no barco, que balançava com a força do vento. Hagrid ocupou sozinho um barco e se colocou a frente de todos os outros. Com um solavanco, os barcos começaram a se mover lentamente em direção ao castelo encarrapitado no alto da rocha. O barco de Sean seguiu os outros por algum tempo, mas depois começou a se afastar.

- Eles estão nos deixando pra trás. – gritou para os outros.

Andrew e Chloe se alarmaram com a possibilidade de ficarem para trás, sozinhos no meio do grande lago, mas o outro garoto não pareceu se importar. Os três começaram a procurar por algo que pudessem usar para se movimentar na direção da beira e encontraram dois remos presos no fundo do barco.

- Ei, você. – chamou Andrew cutucando o outro garoto. – Como é seu nome?

- Logan. – respondeu ele com a voz arrastada.

- Me ajude com esse remo. – pediu ele.

- E por que eu faria isso?

- Ou você rema ou te jogo no rio. – ameaçou Chloe com os olhos faiscando.

O garoto se juntou a Andrew no comando de um remo enquanto Sean e Chloe remavam com o outro. Com algum esforço eles conseguiram chegar até a margem, pulando do barco direto na parte rasa e caminhando na água gelada até alcançar terra firme.

- Precisamos chegar logo até o castelo ou iremos congelar. – falou Chloe.

- Vamos contornar a margem do lago até alcançarmos o castelo. – sugeriu Andrew.

Os quatro iniciaram a longa caminhada até o castelo. Estava escuro, mas podiam ver as luzes no alto das torres brilhando ao longe. Andaram durante muito tempo, os pés afundando no barro, até divisarem o enorme portão do castelo. Na frente dele estavam a professora Minerva McGonnagal e o professor Severo Snape. Apesar da idade, assim que viu os meninos chegarem o mestre de poções correu até Logan e o apertou contra seu corpo.

- Ainda bem que está vivo. Sua mãe me mataria se algo te acontecesse.

Os outros três alunos foram levados por McGonnagal até a sua sala onde uma lareira e uma bandeja com comida e uma jarra de suco esperava por eles. Os três se sentaram o mais perto do fogo possível e comeram em silêncio sem serem interrompidos. Quando terminaram, a professora fez a bandeja desaparecer e chamou os três mais para perto.

- Uma chegada triunfal, típica do pai de vocês. – comentou apontando para Sean e Andrew e depois virando para Chloe. – A senhorita por acaso é filha de Draco Malfoy?

- Sou sim. – confirmou.

- Impressionante. – sussurrou ela – Infelizmente vocês perderam a cerimônia de seleção então terão que ser selecionados aqui mesmo.

A professora caminhou até o fundo da sala e voltou trazendo consigo um chapéu velho e surrado e um baquinho.

- Agora venham até aqui um por um. Venham logo.

Andrew se adiantou alguns passos e se sentou no banquinho. A professora depositou o chapéu em sua cabeça e esperou até que ele anunciasse.

- Grifinória.

- Agora você, Sean. – chamou McGonnagal.

O garoto imitou o primo e se sentou no banquinho. Mal o chapéu tocou sua cabeça e anunciou:

- Grifinória.

Sean se levantou dando lugar a Chloe. A garota permaneceu sentada com a cabeça coberta pelo chapéu por tanto tempo que achou que talvez fosse ser mandada de volta para casa, mas por fim ele deu seu veredicto.

- Grifinória.

- Realmente impressionante. – murmurou a professora antes de ser interrompida por batidas na porta. – Entre.

A porta se abriu revelando um rapaz alto de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Chloe e McGonnagal pareceram hipnotizadas, mas isso só durou um momento.

- Será que você pode levar esses três até o salão comunal da Grifinória para mim, Ephran? Depois vá até a sala de Severo Snape e mande-o trazer Logan para a seleção.

- Agora mesmo, professora. Venham comigo os três.

O garoto os guiou para fora da sala e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- E aí, Andrew, Sean. Já chegaram abalando?

- Fazer o que, né? Essa é Chloe Malfoy. – apontou Sean para a garota aparentemente em transe caminhando ao seu lado.

- Olá Chloe. Já se juntou com os maus elementos?

- Aham. – respondeu sem pensar.

- Ei, nós não somos maus elementos. –protestaram os primos.

Ephran levou os três até a entrada do salão comunal da Grifinória, ainda oculto pelo quadro da mulher gorda, e despediu-se deles para fazer a ronda.

- A senha é ararambóia. – avisou antes de sumir no fim do corredor.

- Você podia pelo menos fechar a boca. – debochou Sean.

Chloe pareceu voltar ao seu estado normal e lançou um olhar mortal para o garoto.

- Não liga, isso acontece com todas. – tranqüilizou ele. – Ele é filho do meu tio Carlinhos com a Fleur. Ela é metade veela.

- Tá explicado então.

- Agora será que a gente pode entrar? Eu não vejo a hora de deitar na minha cama e apagar. – pediu Andrew.

Minutos depois o garoto roncava em sua cama de dossel escondido pela cortina vermelha. Na cama ao lado, Sean fazia a sua oração costumeira.

- Faça com que o meu pai volte. E logo. – sussurrava ele de olhos bem fechados.


	3. Novas Rotinas

Gina acordou cedo na manhã seguinte. Tinha planejado dar uma volta pelo povoado atrás de algum curso que lhe interessasse. Espreguiçou-se um pouco e depois calçou os chinelos e vestiu o robe pendurado atrás da porta do banheiro. Passou no quarto de Brian para ver se estava tudo bem e encontrou o filho esparramado na cama, uma perna para o lado de fora da cama. Arrumou o pequeno numa posição mais confortável e desceu as escadas para preparar o café. Estava terminado de preparar algumas torradas quando escutou alguém chamá-la da sala de estar.

- Gina, você está aqui embaixo? – perguntou Arthur entrando na cozinha em seguida.

- Olá papai. O que faz aqui tão cedo? – perguntou ela lhe dando um beijo e puxando uma cadeira para que ele se sentasse.

- Sua mãe disse que recebeu uma carta sua pedindo para que Brian passasse o dia conosco.

- Ah, sim. Obrigada papai. Vou precisar sair e não tenho com quem deixá-lo.

- Tudo bem filha. Brad e Aaron estão lá também. – comentou ele se servindo de uma torrada. – O que vai fazer?

- Procurar alguma coisa com o que me ocupar. Cansei de ficar o dia todo em casa pensando no...

Gina não queria concluir a frase. Não queria que pensassem que ela estava desistindo dele. Ou será que ela não queria que ela mesma pensasse isso?

- Quer geléia, papai? – perguntou Gina.

- Obrigado. – respondeu ele pegando o vidro das mãos da filha. – Que bom que você cansou.

Gina ficou observando o pai passar uma generosa camada de geléia de damasco em cima da torrada e depois mordê-la com vontade. Olhou para o seu próprio prato, mas já tinha perdido a fome.

- Vou lá em cima acordar o Brian.

- Ótimo. Eu fico por aqui com as torradas.

Gina subiu deixando o pai sozinho no andar de baixo e voltou ao quarto do filho para acordá-lo. O garoto resmungou e puxou o cobertor para cobrir o rosto, mas pulou da cama quando a mãe lhe disse que o avô esperava por ele lá embaixo.

- Vamos logo mamãe. – pedia ele enquanto Gina esfregava seus cabelos com shampoo.

Minutos depois o pequeno descia as escadas pulando os degraus um por um. Gina corria atrás dele com um par de tênis nas mãos. Chegou na cozinha e encontrou o filho sentado no colo do avô numa conversa aparentemente muito interessante.

- A gente vai mexer com o aspirrador hoje, vô?

- Vamos sim. Acredita que o danado engoliu a minha meia preferida?

Os dois caíram na gargalhada e Gina entregou o tênis para que o pai calçasse em Brian já que ele não queria largar do avô de forma alguma. Ainda tentou fazer o garoto comer alguma coisa, mas a promessa de um café da manhã preparado pela senhora Weasley era por demais tentador.

- Obedeça a seus avós. – gritou Gina da beirada da lareira minutos depois quando os dois sumiam nas chamas.

Com um movimento da varinha Gina arrumou toda a cozinha e depois subiu para tomar um banho. Vestiu um vestido tomara que caia laranja e sandálias caramelo. Passou um pouco de maquiagem e prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo alto antes de sair de casa. Andou por horas e não encontrou nada que lhe interessasse até que um cartaz discreto colado na porta de um prédio de aparência séria lhe chamou a atenção.

- Curso intensivo de línguas. – leu. – É mais do que eu esperava.

No ultimo ano de Gina seus pais resolveram mandá-la para a França. Carlinhos estava morando lá com Fleur. Harry estava nos campos de batalha e isso talvez lhe fizesse bem. A garota não gostou no começo, mas voltou para casa amando o país e fez promessas de voltar um dia.

Entrou no prédio e encontrou uma pequena recepção. Caminhou até o balcão, mas não havia ninguém lá. Tocou uma campainha meio escondida atrás de um calendário e uma mulher aparatou na sua frente lhe dando um grande susto.

- Desculpe o mau jeito. O que deseja?

- Vocês têm curso de francês? – perguntou num fio de voz.

- Mas é claro. Todos os dias da semana, exceto finais de semana. Aulas no período da manhã e da tarde. Dois meses de duração. Iniciante?

Gina piscou atordoada com tanta informação. O curso era realmente intensivo e ela passaria muito tempo fora. Não podia deixar Brian sozinho. Quem iria cuidar dele?

- Na verdade, eu tenho um filho pequeno e não tenho com quem deixá-lo.

- Que idade ele tem? – perguntou a secretária.

- Quase cinco, por quê?

- Meu filho tem mais ou menos essa idade. Eu o deixo numa escola para bruxos mirins que fica aqui bem perto.

- Vou dar uma olhada. Posso dar a resposta para você amanhã?

- Claro. Vou reservar sua vaga e qualquer coisa me mande uma coruja.

Gina agradeceu a mulher e foi até a escola que ela lhe indicara. Era um bonito sobrado no final da rua. No jardim da frente uma senhora arrancava algumas ervas daninhas entre as flores. Gina abriu o portão e pediu informações a ela. A senhora a levou para dentro da casa e pediu que uma mocinha um pouco mais nova que Gina mostrasse o lugar para ela. Gina se encantou na mesma hora com as dezenas de salas onde as crianças brincavam acompanhadas de perto por monitores, o parquinho, o teatro e o refeitório, imaginando o quanto Brian iria se divertir por ali com outras crianças da sua idade.

- Vocês ainda têm vagas? – perguntou ela ao final do passeio.

DG

Sean acordou cedo no seu primeiro dia de aula ansioso com tudo o que o esperava fora daquele dormitório. Caminhou até a janela e ficou observando o dia ensolarado. Levou um susto quando a lula gigante apareceu na superfície do lago e estremeceu ao imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido se seu barco tivesse virado na noite anterior. Seus companheiros de quarto foram acordando aos poucos e logo o dormitório se encheu com o som de vozes ansiosas. Minutos depois desciam todos para tomar o café da manhã antes das aulas.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou Chloe quando Andrew e Sean finalmente apareceram. – Como foi a primeira noite de vocês em Hogwarts?

- Maravilhosa. Me passa o bacon? – pediu Sean.

- Imaginei. Que aulas será que teremos hoje? – perguntou ela passando a travessa de bacon para o amigo.

- Só saberemos quando distribuírem os horários. Mas estou torcendo para termos logo uma aula de transfiguração. – comentou Andrew.

- Eu acho que preferia uma aula de vôo, mesmo não podendo participar do time.

- Por mim pode ser qualquer aula desde que a gente não tenha que ficar com os sonserinos. Vão pegar no eu pé pelo fato de eu ser uma Malfoy e estar na grifinória.

A conversa dos três foi interrompida quando a professora Mcgonnagal passou distribuindo os horários. A primeira aula seria de Herbologia seguida de uma de transfiguração.

- Olha que sorte a sua, nenhuma aula com a Sonserina. – comentou Sean apontando para o horário.

- Nenhuma hoje, porque quinta nós temos logo duas.

- E ainda por cima de poções. Parece que é de propósito. – resmungou Andrew.

- Será que meu pai ficaria muito chateado se eu pintasse o meu cabelo de ruivo? – brincou Chloe arrancando gargalhadas dos dois.


	4. A chegada do dragão

Gina não acreditou como o tempo podia ter passado tão rápido. Mais uma semana e ela estaria concluindo o seu curso, que por sinal ela adorava. Parecia que tinha jeito pra coisa. Brian passava a manhã e a tarde na escola e ela sempre passava para buscá-lo depois do curso. Passeavam pelo povoado e conversavam sobre as coisas incríveis que ele tinha feito. Nos finais de semana eles iam até a Toca para os almoços de família ou então ele convidava alguns amiguinhos para passarem a tarde em sua casa.

- Na próxima semana, como todos sabem, nós teremos a entrega dos certificados. – avisou o professor afastando Gina de seus pensamentos. – Além disso, duas empresas conhecidas estão à procura de estagiários e a nossa escola foi agraciada. Eu mesmo escolherei os alunos. Somente os dois melhores.

Gina sentiu um frio na barriga com a notícia. Era bem verdade que ela havia se acostumado em se manter ocupada e tinha medo de voltar ao que era antes. E Brian já avisara que não queria abandonar a escola e ela acabaria passando ainda mais tempo sem nenhuma companhia. Aquele estágio era uma ótima chance.

- Pois bem. Os alunos interessados em participar da seleção deixem seus nomes com a secretária. – continuou o professor. – Agora abram o livro no ultimo capítulo.

Gina se esforçou ainda mais do que de costume. Queria aquele estágio de qualquer jeito. Deixou o seu nome com a secretária antes de sair para buscar Brian na escola, torcendo para ter sorte. Torceu por isso todos os dias até o dia da entrega dos certificados. Torceu tanto que chegou mesmo a acreditar que iria conseguir, mas mesmo assim tremeu de excitação quando o velho professor anunciou que ela havia sido indicada para uma das empresas.

- Obrigada professor. – agradeceu sinceramente pegando o certificado das mãos do mestre. – Eu nem sei como agradecer.

- Você mereceu. E, além disso, precisa desse estágio mais do que qualquer um aqui dentro.

Gina encarou o professor, surpresa, e pôde ver a compreensão por trás de seus olhos negros. Teve ímpetos de abraçá-lo, mas achou melhor não. Conteve-se em pegar o certificado e lhe dar um sorriso de agradecimento.

- Passe na secretaria depois para pegar o endereço do seu estágio. Acho que você começa na próxima semana.

- Obrigada professor. Muito obrigada.

Os dois trocaram mais um olhar cúmplice e Gina foi se despedir de seus companheiros de classe antes de passar na secretaria. A secretária lhe entregou um papel com os dados que iria precisar e Gina agradeceu com entusiasmo antes de ir embora para pegar Brian na escola.

- Por que você está tão feliz, mamãe? – perguntou o garoto enquanto caminhavam até sua casa.

- Porque agora a mamãe tem um estágio.

- O que é um estágio?

- É tipo um emprego, querido. Assim a mamãe trabalha e aprende mais um monte de coisas novas.

- E eu posso continuar na escola? – perguntou ele ansioso.

- Claro que pode. E agora que tal se a gente tomasse um sorvete pra comemorar?

- Oba! Viva o estágio da mamãe!

DG

Ainda estava um pouco escuro quando Gina acordou na manhã de segunda-feira. Passara o final de semana inteiro aguardando ansiosa a chegada do grande dia. Sentia-se como uma adolescente de tão ansiosa que estava. Preparou o café e o lanche de Brian e depois subiu para se arrumar. Tomou um longo banho e demorou horas arrumando o cabelo e se maquiando. Queria causar uma boa impressão. Não sabia que roupa vestir, mas achou melhor não parecer algo que na verdade não era. Por fim escolheu um vestido branco e sandálias de um tom de rosa bem discreto.

Depois de deixar Brian na escola, pegou o papel que continha o endereço da empresa. Pelo que havia lido era uma empresa nova no ramo, mas que estava crescendo de maneira vertiginosa. Haviam acabado de fechar contrato com uma empresa francesa e precisavam de alguém que servisse como interprete e pudesse cuidar dos documentos. Gina caminhou alguns minutos até encontrar a sede da DM Company. Era um prédio imponente na parte mais afastada do povoado. Sua fachada de mármore se destacava entre as outras construções. Subiu a pequena escadaria e entrou por uma porta de vidro bem escuro que se abria para a recepção. Esta era toda decorada com móveis de mogno e no centro dela havia um balcão com uma mulher de aparência rabugenta sentada em uma cadeira.

- Bom dia. A senhora poderia me ajudar? – pediu educadamente estendendo o papel para a senhora.

- Ah, você é a nova estagiária. Achei que nunca conseguiríamos uma. Espere um minuto.

A mulher saiu, deixando Gina sozinha na recepção. Demorou apenas alguns minutos para que a mulher voltasse com uma expressão ainda mais rabugenta.

- Primeira porta à direita. Bata antes de entrar. – limitou-se a dizer.

Gina caminhou nervosamente em direção ao corredor de onde a mulher voltara. O corredor era longo e mal iluminado, mas Gina logo encontrou a porta que lhe fora indicada. Bateu de leve três vezes e esperou que alguém viesse abrir, mas a pessoa lá dentro não parecia disposta a se levantar para tal gentileza.

- Pode entrar. – anunciou uma voz masculina.

Gina abriu a porta e depois tornou a fechá-la antes de se dar conta da pessoa sentada atrás da grande mesa. Os anos haviam passado para Draco Malfoy assim como para ela. No entanto, ele ainda era inconfundível. Os mesmos cabelos platinados, agora caindo displicentemente nos olhos cinzentos, a mesma pele pálida. Havia se tornado um homem muito bonito, mas para ela ainda era um inimigo mortal.

- Malfoy. – suspirou ela.

- Gina Weasley. Mas que bela coincidência.

- Duvido que seja.

- Ora, ora. Você está insinuando que eu realmente tenha feito alguma coisa para te trazer até aqui?

- Eu não duvido de nada que venha de você.

- E por que eu faria isso?

- Para me humilhar, como você fez desde a primeira vez que nos vimos até a última.

- Vamos ver. Eu te chamava de pobretona, mas isso não serve mais. – disse ele apontando para as jóias que Gina usava. – O seu amor platônico se tornou recíproco e você não é mais uma menininha. É uma mulher. E muito bonita se me permite.

- Não permito. – cortou ela.

- Não tenho mais como te humilhar como nos tempos de Hogwarts e mesmo que tivesse não o faria. Eu mudei, Weasley.

No ano em que se formou, Draco Malfoy deveria ter sido iniciado na carreira de comensal da morte. Pelo menos essa era a vontade de seu pai. Mas Draco jamais se interessara em seguir tal carreira. Não que ele realmente quisesse passar para o lado do bem e defender o mundo mágico de todo o mal. Ele apenas não via sentido em lutar pelos ideais de um velho caduco com cara de cobra. No dia de sua formatura, enquanto todos se divertiam, pegou suas coisas e todo o dinheiro que pôde juntar e fugiu.

Quando a guerra acabou, Malfoy voltou para Londres com dois filhos e nenhuma esposa. Seu pai estava preso em Azkaban e sua mãe havia enlouquecido. Era o bastante para fazer notícia e por isso foi capa de todos os jornais e revistas do mundo mágico. Conseguiu reaver o dinheiro dos pais e com ele comprou uma casa e abriu um negócio. Estava tudo muito bem, obrigado.

- Vai desistir do estágio ou posso te passar as instruções?

- Claro que não vou desistir. Por onde devemos começar?


	5. presente de Hallowen?

O tempo parecia voar em Hogwarts e logo a escola já estava toda decorada para o feriado de Hallowen. As abóboras gigantes plantadas por Hagrid haviam se transformado em lanternas sorridentes e morcegos esvoaçavam no alto do teto encantado do salão principal. Sean, Andrew e Chloe voltavam conversando de uma aula particularmente exaustiva de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas nos arredores da floresta Proibida quando foram interrompidos por uma coruja que voava em sua direção.

- É para mim. – vibrou Sean abrindo o pacote que a coruja carregava antes de ela voar novamente.

Os amigos o ajudaram a abrir o pacote que revelou uma capa de tecido estranho e um pedaço de pergaminho velho. Junto havia um bilhete endereçado para ele.

_Sean,_

_Como estão as coisas aí em Hogwarts? Tenho certeza de que vocês estão se divertindo, mas quis dar uma ajudinha. Essas coisas pertenceram ao seu pai e tenho certeza que ele concordaria comigo em dá-las à você._

_Essa capa de invisibilidade nos ajudou em muitas aventuras e nos ajudou muitas vezes também. O pergaminho é um mapa de Hogwarts que foi feito pelo seu avô e os amigos dele, Sirius e Lupin. Para fazê-lo funcionar basta bater nele com a varinha e dizer "juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom". Depois que usar não esqueça de apagar tudo dizendo "malfeito feito". _

_Use tudo com muito cuidado, por favor. E não conte para ninguém que eu mandei isso de volta para você. Sua mãe e Mione me matariam. Será o nosso segredo._

_Abraços_

_Ronald Weasley_

- Papai está realmente encrencado se mamãe descobrir. – comentou Andrew.

- Não iremos contar para ninguém, não é mesmo? – perguntou Sean olhando para o primo e a amiga.

- Claro que não. – falaram os dois juntos.

- Então vamos logo para o castelo ou vamos nos atrasar para a próxima aula. – avisou Sean enquanto guardava tudo dentro da mochila.

Os três voltaram para o castelo e passaram o resto do dia ocupados com as aulas e não tocaram mais no assunto da capa de invisibilidade e do mapa. Sean já até havia esquecido que estava com os dois dentro da mochila enquanto jantava quando Chloe surgiu saltitante no salão e se sentou entre ele e Andrew.

- Quão corajosos vocês são? – perguntou ela misteriosa.

- Como é? – perguntou Andrew.

- Vocês são corajosos mesmo? É isso que quero saber.

- Claro que somos. Por que pergunta? – respondeu Andrew.

- Vai ter um festival de Hallowen hoje em Hogsmeade. – disse a garota mostrando um panfleto aos dois por debaixo da mesa. – Seria legal se a gente fosse.

- E como seria isso? Pedimos uma carruagem emprestada à McGonnagal? – caçoou Andrew.

- Claro que não, seu cabeçudo. Temos um mapa e uma capa de invisibilidade. Sairemos sem que ninguém veja e voltaremos da mesma forma.

Andrew e Chloe se viraram para Sean e viram um sorriso estampado em seu rosto. Jantaram rapidamente e voltaram ao salão comunal para preparar tudo para mais tarde. Encontraram no mapa uma passagem que dava na Dedosdemel e acharam que aquela era a melhor maneira de sair do castelo. Horas depois o último grifinório subia para seu quarto e os três estavam finalmente sozinhos.

- Entrem aqui embaixo. – chamou Sean esticando a capa por cima dos amigos.

Os três caminharam devagar pelos corredores do castelo até chegarem na estátua da bruxa de um olho só. Nenhum deles fazia a menor idéia de qual seria a senha para abrir a passagem, mas olhando para o mapa, acima do pontinho intitulado com o nome de Sean surgiu um minúsculo balão com alguma coisa escrita.

- Couro de dragão. – leu Sean.

A estátua da bruxa de um olho só pulou para o lado instantaneamente revelando um túnel comprido atrás dela. Os três saíram um por um de debaixo da capa e escorregaram para dentro do túnel. Caminharam agachados dentro dele durante muito tempo até Chloe bater a cabeça em algo duro acima deles. A garota empurrou com cuidado o teto do túnel que na verdade era um alçapão. Pulou para o lado de fora seguida de perto pelos garotos.

- Onde acham que estamos? – perguntou ela.

- Parece um depósito. – observou Andrew. – Melhor nos escondermos novamente.

Sean fechou o alçapão e cobriu os três com a capa. Caminharam lentamente em direção a uma escada de pedra e subiram os degraus tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Saíram no andar de cima atrás do balcão da Dedosdemel e em questão de segundos estavam misturados com os outros clientes. A loja estava apinhada de gente e mal de podia andar lá dentro.

- Vamos logo lá pra fora. – pediu Chloe.

Os três abriram caminho até a porta e saíram logo atrás de duas senhoras em direção à rua. Hogsmeade havia sido quase totalmente destruída em uma das últimas batalhas entre comensais e aurores, mas havia sido reconstruída com a ajuda de todos os seus moradores e estava tão bonita quanto antes. Para o festival, suas ruas estavam sendo iluminadas com gigantescas luminárias de papel brilhante laranja e as lojas haviam caprichado na decoração de suas vitrines. Nos arredores da Casa dos Gritos havia sido montada uma feira de culinária e o cheiro das diferentes comidas tomava conta de todo o povoado.

- Trouxeram suas economias? – perguntou Chloe animada com tanta coisa diferente que queria ter para ela.

- Claro. Acho que vou aproveitar e comprar um presente pro Brian.

- Mas aí sua mãe vai saber que você saiu de Hogwarts sem permissão. – observou Andrew.

- Não tem problema. Vou dizer a ela que comprei pelo reembolso coruja.

Os três continuaram a caminhar passando em quase todas as lojas. Sean comprou um jogo com miniaturas de dragões para o irmão e Chloe comprou várias bijuterias, um livro e uma pena bem bonita para a sua coleção.

- Não vai comprar nada Andrew? – perguntou ela enquanto o balconista empacotava suas coisas.

- Claro que vou. Quero um jogo de xadrez novo e vi um algumas lojas pra trás.

- Ah. Então passamos lá quando estivermos indo até a feira.

- Ótima idéia, tô morrendo de fome. – confessou Sean.

Os três caminharam na direção da casa dos gritos para comer alguma coisa na feira, não esquecendo de parar para que Sean comprasse seu xadrez bruxo. Faltava pouco mais de uma quadra para chegarem até a feira quando uma voz às suas costas chamou a atenção dos meninos.

- Ei Weasleys, o que fazem perdidos por aqui?

Fred e Jorge vinham caminhando na mesma direção em que eles estavam indo. Os dois tinham sorrisos maliciosos no rosto e Sean e Andrew tiveram certeza de que não sairiam daquela ilesos.

- Oi tio Fred. Oi tio Jorge. – cumprimentaram os dois.

- Olá pirralhos. O que fazem por aqui? – perguntou Fred.

- Fazendo coisa errada. Que feio. – zombou Jorge com a voz mais séria que conseguiu imitar.

- Não contem pras nossas mães, por favor. – implorou Sean.

- E por que é que nós faríamos isso com nossos sobrinhos preferidos?

Os três voltaram a respirar aliviados. Fred e Jorge eram, sem sombra de dúvida, os tios mais legais que alguém poderia ter. Muita bagunça e nenhum juízo.

- Vamos até a feira comer alguma coisa. – anunciou Jorge.

- Querem vir junto? – completou Fred.

- Vamos sim.

- E podem trazer a amiga de vocês também. Como é mesmo o nome dela?

- Chloe Malfoy. Muito prazer.

Fred e Jorge esbugalharam os olhos numa engraçada cara de espanto. Um tanto quanto teatral.

- Opa, isso não se vê todo dia. – brincou Jorge.

- Vamos comemorar isso com o maior lanche que pudermos encontrar.

- E depois levamos vocês até a nossa loja. E a nossa convidada de honra pode escolher o que quiser.

Fred e Jorge levaram os três até uma barraca que vendia sanduíches e pediram um de quase um metro, recheado de frango, azeitonas e queijo junto com uma jarra tamanho família de suco de amora gelado. Depois de comer voltaram todos juntos para a loja de logros dos gêmeos onde Chloe fez a festa.

- Será que ela testaria a nova bomba de bosta no pai dela? – perguntou Jorge ao irmão enquanto os três se divertiam.

- Não se a gente pedisse. – raciocinou Fred. – Mas coloque umas na sacola dela. Quem sabe nas férias ela não explode algumas.

Chloe ganhou uma sacola com todo o tipo de logro que poderia desejar e uma grande caixa de bombas de bosta. Os sobrinhos também escolheram alguns e depois os tios os levaram de volta até a Dedosdemel.

- Não esqueçam de dizer "malfeito feito" depois de usarem o mapa viu? – lembrou Fred.

- Eu não falei pra vocês do mapa. – observou Sean.

- Ele foi nosso durante muito tempo até darmos ele pro seu pai.

- Aliás, quem foi que deu ele pra vocês? – perguntou Jorge.

- Papai devolveu pro Sean junto com a capa da invisibilidade.

- Ah, claro. Agora vão logo.

- E qualquer coisa apareçam.

Os gêmeos ficaram observando pelo vidro da vitrine os três entrarem na loja quase despercebidos e depois se cobrirem com a capa da invisibilidade. Somente os dois perceberam a porta do depósito da loja se abrir aparentemente sozinha.

- Eu achava que o mapa estava com Harry. E a capa também. – comentou Jorge.

- Somos dois. – emendou Fred antes de aparatarem na loja de logros.


	6. Snugle ou Draco

Gina estava adorando o novo emprego. A secretária rabugenta, Juliet, na verdade era uma pessoa maravilhosa e havia lhe ajudado muito no começo. Na verdade ela nem era rabugenta. Dizia que o convívio com o patrão é que a deixara assim. Além dela havia mais algumas dezenas de pessoas trabalhando ali, em sua maioria muito simpáticas. Juliet dizia que eram assim porque quase não conviviam com Malfoy.

Gina não tivera a mesma sorte que elas. Como era estagiária, Malfoy fazia questão de acompanhar seu trabalho de perto e por isso os dois tinham que se encontrar diariamente para que ela repassasse ao patrão tudo o que havia feito em reuniões longas e tediosas.

- Não esqueça da nossa reunião hoje, senhorita Weasley. – lembrou Malfoy passando por ela no corredor.

Gina bufou inconsciente, mas na hora marcada batia na porta do escritório do patrão. Aquela foi uma reunião particularmente longa, pois os dois discordavam em quase todas as questões. Quando se viu finalmente livre a caminho da recepção, Gina não pôde evitar de pensar que aquele realmente não era seu dia de sorte.

- Vai ficar parada aí o dia todo? – perguntou Malfoy parando ao lado dela em frente à porta de vidro.

- Está chovendo. – comentou ela sem pensar.

- Diga algo que eu não saiba agora. O que é que tem se está chovendo?

- Eu vou me molhar toda se for lá fora.

- Por Merlin, você é uma bruxa. É só aparatar. – falou ele como se fosse óbvio.

- Eu não sei aparatar. Nunca fiz o teste. E não foi porque eu não quis. – completou ela rapidamente ao perceber um sorrisinho se formando nos lábio de Malfoy. – Cancelaram por causa da guerra.

- Eu posso te dar uma carona se você quiser. – ofereceu Malfoy.

- Você dando uma carona pra mim? Uma Weasley?

- Ainda não tirei o plástico dos bancos se quer saber. Brincadeira. Vai querer ou não? – perguntou impaciente.

- E você me daria carona no que especificamente? – perguntou Gina curiosa.

Malfoy fez um movimento displicente com a varinha e um carro preto apareceu parado na entrada da empresa, protegido pelo teto comprido do prédio, que ia até quase a beirada da rua.

- Serve? – perguntou Malfoy com um sorriso diante da cara de espanto da ruiva.

- Vai ter que servir.

Gina saiu primeiro do prédio enquanto Malfoy lançava alguns feitiços na porta para impedir que qualquer um entrasse e ficou parada ao lado do carro. Malfoy desceu as escadas sem nenhuma pressa e abriu a porta para que ela entrasse.

- Onde fica a sua casa? – perguntou ele dando a partida.

- Você se importaria de passar em um outro lugar antes?

- Visitas a essa hora?

- Meu filho está brincando na casa de uma amiga e já está na hora de buscá-lo.

- Onde fica a casa?

Os dois rodaram por alguns quarteirões e as únicas coisas ditas eram as instruções de Gina. Draco estacionou em frente à casa que ela mostrou e a ruiva já se preparara para descer quando o próprio Draco se virou para pegar um guarda-chuva no banco de trás e desceu calmamente do carro. Gina ficou observando enquanto ele tocava a campainha e conversava com sua amiga. Viu brian aparecer na porta e Draco se abaixar para conversar com ele apontando para o carro. Pouco depois o loiro entrava no carro com o pequeno no colo.

- Oi mamãe. – cumprimentou ele sentando em seu colo.

- Oi querido. Como foi com a Lauren?

- Ela é bem legal, mas só tem bonecas.

Draco riu e esticou a mão para abrir o porta-luvas que estava recheado de doces. Pegou um sapo de chocolate e abriu com uma das mãos.

- Pega um também rapaz.

Brian mandou o seu melhor sorriso de agradecimento e pegou uma caixa de feijões de todos os sabores.

- Como é seu nome, tio?

- Draco.

- Draco? Que nome estranho.

- Estranho nada. – respondeu ele com um falso ar indignado. - É dragão em latim.

- Que legal. Viu mãe? Ele tem nome de dragão.

Gina riu para o filho e pegou um feijão da caixinha também. Draco estacionou o carro em frente à casa de Gina e levou ela e o filho até a porta no seu guarda-chuva.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu ela.

- Que seja. Até mais garoto.

Brian acenou freneticamente para o loiro até seu carro sumir na esquina. Mais tarde, quando Gina o colocava na cama ele ainda falava do "moço com nome de dragão".

- Agora durma senão amanhã não acorda pra ir à aula.

- Tá bom. Boa noite mãe. Boa noite Draco. – disse ele para o antigo Snugle.

DG

A parceria da DM Company com a empresa francesa ia muito bem, obrigado. Isso significava que Gina tinha muito mais trabalho para fazer do que antes e também que Draco tinha muito mais trabalho para revisar. Dessa forma os dois eram obrigados a passar mais tempo juntos. Em outros tempos isso teria sido um teste para ambos, mas depois do comportamento totalmente inesperado de Draco naquela noite chuvosa Gina cogitara a hipótese de que ele realmente havia mudado.

Os dois passavam muito tempo juntos e as reuniões se tornaram cada vez mais divertidas. Draco ainda conservava o mesmo humor ácido dos tempos de Hogwarts e Gina entendeu que o que havia realmente mudado nele não eram as piadas, mas não ligava para elas e acabava rindo da maioria e até aprendera alguma coisa com a convivência.

- Gina, me passe a página dois do seu relatório.

Draco esticou a mão sem tirar os olhos do livro de contabilidade aberto em cima da mesa esperando que Gina lhe entregasse o que ele havia pedido, mas ela nem se mexeu.

- Ei, tá me ouvindo? – chamou ele novamente.

- O que? Ah, me desculpe Draco eu não te ouvi.

- Percebi. O que é que você tem hoje?

- Amanhã é aniversário do Brian e eu não sei o que dar de presente pra ele.

- Ora, não é tão difícil comprar um presente pra uma criança.

- E o que é que você entende de criança? – perguntou ela desdenhosa.

- Muito. Eu criei meus dois filhos sozinho depois que a minha mulher morreu.

- Desculpa. Eu não queria...

- Esquece. Eu tenho uma idéia de um presente pro Brian, mas você tem que confiar em mim.

- Eu confio. – falou ela baixinho.

- Então eu passo pra buscar vocês dois hoje oito horas.

DG

Gina não sabia por que havia aceitado tão facilmente o convite de Draco, mas era tarde pra desistir. Ele estava lá embaixo tocando a campainha e Brian já corria para atendê-lo. Tinha que admitir que ele estava muito bonito de calça jeans e camisa social preta, as mangas dobradas um pouco acima do cotovelo. Aparentemente ele também estava impressionado com a ruiva e demonstrava isso na maneira como corria os olhos pelo vestido vermelho frente única dela.

- Olá Draco.

- Oi Gina. Tudo bem rapaz? – perguntou ele abaixando para pegar Brian no colo.

- Tudo. Aonde vamos?

- Não posso dizer, é segredo. Mas vai ser bem divertido, prometo.

Os três entraram no carro e Draco guiou até saírem um pouco do povoado. Entrou em uma estrada muito estreita onde não havia mais nenhuma casa, mas o fluxo de carros por ali era como o de um grande centro e havia até uma pequena fila. Ao longe era possível divisar uma enorme tenda com muitas luzes.

- O que é aquilo, Draco? – perguntou Gina.

- Mas que curiosos que vocês são. Não adianta perguntar que eu não vou estragar a surpresa.

Gina bufou exasperada e Draco voltou a atenção ao volante. Pararam em frente à tenda e um manobrista levou o carro até o estacionamento. Draco pegou Brian no colo e deu o braço para Gina antes de entrarem. Subiram alguns lances de escada até acharem as cadeiras marcadas nos convites na mão do loiro.

- Pronto seus curiosos. Chegamos.

- Aonde exatamente nós chegamos?

- No camarote do maior circo do mundo bruxo. – anunciou ele.

- Eu não gosto de circo. – declarou Brian.

- Vai gostar desse.

O espetáculo começou e todos se calaram. Depois de quase uma hora de espetáculo Gina já estava achando que aquilo tinha sido um erro. Brian se limitara a dar alguns sorrisos, mas não se animara com nada em especial. A ruiva já estava ficando com pena de Draco por todo o seu esforço, mas ele estava alheio a tudo. De repente todas as luzes se apagaram e o lugar ficou no mais completo silêncio. Uma luz se acendeu, mas iluminava apenas um homenzinho todo vestido de verde no meio da arena.

- E agora senhores, a atração mais esperada da noite.

Draco pegou Brian no colo e se adiantou com ele até a beirada da arquibancada fazendo sinal para Gina o seguir. A ruiva parou ao lado dele e não acreditou quando cinco filhotes de dragão entraram voando na tenda e passaram a poucos centímetros dos três.

- Olha mamãe, dragões. Dragões de verdade. – gritava Brian com os olhinhos brilhando.

Gina sorriu quase tão excitada quanto o filho. Abraçou Draco sem pensar e ele passou o braço em volta dela sem soltá-la até o final da apresentação. Na volta passaram em um restaurante e depois Draco deixou os dois em casa. Brian dormia a sono solto no colo da mãe e Gina se atrapalhou na tentativa de abrir a porta com o menino no colo e Draco se adiantou para ajudá-la pegando o pequeno no colo.

- Obrigada. – disse ela abrindo a porta para ele entrar.

Draco entrou, seguido por Gina e ela lhe mostrou o caminho até o quarto do filho. Colocaram Brian na cama e depois desceram até a entrada da casa novamente.

- Foi maravilhoso Draco. Não sei como vou te agradecer.

- Já agradeceu. Foi o melhor programa que fiz nos últimos meses.

Gina sorriu agradecida e Draco se adiantou dando um beijo em sua bochecha e depois atravessou o jardim até o carro. Gina acenou com uma das mãos antes de fechar a porta, mas a outra estava no local que Draco beijara.


	7. O beijo do dragão

Sean acordou cedo na manhã seguinte ao passeio em Hogsmeade. Era aniversario de Brian e ele teria que ir até o corujal atrás de sua coruja para lhe mandar o presente que havia comprado. Vestiu uma roupa qualquer e atravessou o quarto escuro e silencioso. Os corredores estavam vazios e a maioria dos alunos continuava dormindo, mas o cheiro do café da manhã já tomava conta do ar. Sean entrou no corujal pisando em ossos de pequenos animais mortos e palha olhando para o alto atrás de sua coruja chamando pelo seu nome até ela voar em seu encontro.

- Olá menina. Leva isso pro Brian? – pediu ele.

A coruja estendeu a pata obediente e voou assim que ele terminou de prender o embrulho. O garoto se debruçou na janela da torre e ficou observando a coruja sumir no horizonte. Olhando para baixo podia ver os jardins desertos de Hogwarts. Correu os olhos pela propriedade até os arredores do salgueiro lutador e seu coração pareceu parar por um instante. Meio escondido atrás de um arbusto ele divisou um homem de cabelos negros e achou que seus olhos o enganavam.

- Papai. – sussurrou como se tivesse medo de espantá-lo.

Correndo o máximo que suas pernas podiam agüentar, Sean desceu as escadas do corujal e atravessou os corredores acordando alguns quadros nas paredes. Continuou correndo até alcançar o gramado da escola e correu na direção em que achava ter visto o pai, mas quando chegou não havia nada. Deu algumas voltas por lá e depois se jogou na grama, exausto.

- Papai estava aqui. Tenho certeza de que estava. – falou para si mesmo tentando se convencer de que não havia se enganado.

Sean não comentou com ninguém o que havia acontecido naquela manhã no corujal. Sabia que ninguém lhe daria crédito e decidiu que aquilo seria um segredo. Não contou nem mesmo para Andrew e Chloe, mas os dois perceberam que havia algo estranho com ele. Nos intervalos das aulas ele estava sempre debruçado em uma das janelas de Hogwarts ou então inventava longas caminhadas pelos jardins. Ele mesmo tinha a consciência de que estava se comportando de maneira estranha, mas não conseguia evitar.

Quando ficara sabendo pela mãe que o pai havia desaparecido e, mais tarde, que havia sido dado como morto, Sean limitou-se em derramar algumas lágrimas e aceitar a bajulação dos parentes. Mas no seu íntimo ele sabia que o pai não iria demorar a voltar. Ele não morreria daquela maneira. Não fora para isso que ele havia fugido naquela noite. Ele queria viver em paz com a família e era isso que iria fazer.

- Sean, você tá me ouvindo? – perguntou Chloe pela terceira vez.

- O que?

- Eu perguntei se você quer ir com a gente até a Sala Precisa.

- E o que vocês vão fazer lá? – perguntou sem ânimo.

- Ainda não sabemos. – avisou Andrew. – Isso aqui tá um tédio e vamos ver se encontramos algo que valha a pena por lá.

- Tudo bem. Vou pegar a capa e já volto.

O garoto subiu até o dormitório deixando os dois para trás.

- Ele está estranho, não está? – comentou Chloe.

- Não sei o que esta acontecendo. Ele não quis me falar nada.

- É o pai dele, eu tenho certeza.

- Você acha? Já faz bastante tempo sabe.

- Quanto tempo você acha que leva pra um filho esquecer um pai? – perguntou Chloe séria.

- Verdade. Tomara que tenha algo realmente divertido nessa Sala Precisa.

Sean desceu as escadas e os dois mudaram de assunto imediatamente antes de se cobrir com a capa e desaparecerem.

DG

Gina acordou cedo na manhã seguinte ao maravilhoso passeio no circo com o estardalhaço que Brian fazia com os presentes aos pés da sua cama. Foi até o quarto do filho para encontrá-lo perdido em meio aos pacotes de diferentes cores e estampas.

- O meu aniversariante quer comer alguma coisa especial hoje? – perguntou abraçando o menino.

- Panquecas. Com bastante calda. – pediu ele.

Gina desceu para preparar as panquecas enquanto o filho terminava de desembrulhar os presentes. O pequeno desceu um pouco depois com os olhinhos brilhando de satisfação.

- O que achou dos presentes? – perguntou servindo seu prato.

- Obrigado pela vassoura, mamãe.

- Podemos voar com ela antes do almoço, o que acha?

- Legal. Sabe que o Sean me deu um presente?

Os dois continuaram a conversar sobre os presentes que ele ganhara e depois Gina o levou para cima para se arrumarem para dar uma volta no parque. Gina procurava por um lugar aberto onde o filho pudesse brincar quando escutou uma voz conhecida chamar por ela. Virou na direção da voz e viu Draco caminhando na sua direção.

- Parabéns garotão. O que fazem por aqui? – perguntou cumprimentando Brian com um abraço e sorrindo para Gina.

- Eu vim voar na minha vassoura. Posso ir, mãe?

- Não se afaste. – alertou antes de ele correr para onde as outras crianças estavam.

- Você deu uma vassoura para o seu filho de cinco anos? – perguntou Draco incrédulo.

- Vassoura de brinquedo. Voa só um pouco acima do chão, não tem perigo.

- No meu tempo não tinha essas coisas.

- Coitadinho do vovô Draco. – caçoou Gina.

Draco fingiu não gostar da brincadeira e correu para cima de Gina, mas a ruiva foi mais esperta e se esquivou. Os dois ainda corriam quando foram atraídos pelos gritos das crianças agora bem próximas. Brian havia subido nos galhos de uma árvore, a vassoura posicionada entre suas perninhas. As outras crianças estavam embaixo da sombra dos galhos, admirados com a coragem do menino.

- Olha mamãe, eu vou voar bem alto. – anunciou o pequeno com um grande sorriso.

- Não Brian, não se mexa. – gritou ela desesperada.

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Brian ao ver a expressão preocupada da mãe. Tentou voltar, mas suas pernas se enroscaram na vassoura quando ele deu o primeiro passo pra trás. Gina sentiu seu coração parar por um instante antes de correr na direção do filho. Draco correu atrás dela, mas os dois não puderam impedir que Brian caísse entre as raízes da grande árvore.

- Brian. Acorda querido, por favor. – pedia Gina com o corpo do filho nos braços, o sangue manchando a grama.

- Temos que levá-lo para o hospital. – avisou Draco. – Deixa que eu levo ele.

Draco pegou Brian no colo e saiu correndo na direção do local aonde havia estacionado seu carro com Gina em seu encalço. Colocou o menino no banco de trás e fechou a porta depois que Gina entrou, dirigindo o mais rápido que pôde até o hospital mais próximo. Assim que parou o carro na entrada do pronto-socorro dois enfermeiros retiraram o garoto do carro e o colocaram numa maca correndo com Gina e Draco por perto.

- Os senhores não podem entrar. Vão ter que esperar aqui. – avisou um dos enfermeiros na porta que separava a recepção da sala de emergência.

Gina gritou e lutou para entrar junto com Brian, mas Draco conseguiu convencê-la de que aquilo era para o bem do próprio filho. Pegou a ruiva pela mão e a puxou para um dos bancos encostados na parede.

- Calma Gina, vai dar tudo certo.

- Mas Draco... Havia tanto sangue. E era tão alto.

- Acredite em mim. Crianças são muito resistentes. Brian ainda vai se machucar muito nessa vida, mas no final vai dar tudo certo.

Gina pareceu se acalmar e os dois ficaram abraçados à espera de noticias do pequeno. Draco já estava com o braço dormente de tanto amparar a ruiva quando uma médica finalmente veio até eles.

- Vocês são os pais de Brian? – perguntou ela.

- Eu sou a mãe dele e esse aqui é um amigo meu. Como ele está?

- Ele esta bem. Bateu a cabeça então é bom passar a noite aqui. O corte foi bem profundo, mas não vai ficar nem uma cicatriz.

- Podemos vê-lo? – pediu Gina.

- Claro. Quarto 301.

A ruiva agradeceu a médica e saiu puxando Draco pela mão até o quarto que ela indicara. Brian estava deitado na cama, os olhos fechados num sono profundo. Nem parecia que tinha sofrido um acidente há pouco tempo. Gina passou a mão pelos seus cabelos e depois sentou no sofá ao lado da cama para observar o filho.

- Eu tive tanto medo, Draco. – confessou ela. – Ainda bem que você estava lá.

- Não precisa agradecer. Quer comer alguma coisa?

- Não obrigada. Vou ficar aqui esperando ele acordar.

Draco virou até a porta e saiu do quarto. Gina achou que ele tivesse se cansado de bancar o herói e tivesse ido curtir o resto do seu final de semana, mas ele voltou um tempo depois com um sanduíche e um copo de suco.

- Vai comer sim. E nem precisa se levantar. – brincou ele sentando ao lado dela e colocando a comida na mesinha de cabeceira.

- Você deve estar de saco cheio, não? Pode ir pra casa. Qualquer coisa eu ligo pro Rony.

- Eu não vou te deixar sozinha. Passei por essa situação muitas vezes com meus filhos e me fez falta uma companhia.

- Ah Draco, você é o melhor amigo de todos.

Gina passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Draco e o puxou para um abraço. Permaneceram nessa posição por quase um minuto até que ele resolvesse se afastar. Seus rostos estavam a centímetros de distancia e Gina pôde ver o seu próprio reflexo nos olhos cinzentos a sua frente antes de sentir os lábios frios de Draco tocarem os seus. Fechou os olhos, inconsciente, e se entregou ao beijo.

- Pára Draco, isso não está certo. – pediu ela empurrando o loiro devagar.

- Por que não, Gina? O que há de errado?

- Eu sou casada. Você sabe.

- Não, eu não sei. A única coisa que eu sei é que gosto de você e não vejo nada de errado em te beijar.

- Eu... Eu ainda não esqueci o Harry. E também não quero te magoar.

- Você já magoou.

Antes que Gina pudesse perceber o erro que havia cometido ao citar Harry naquele momento em particular Draco já havia ido embora deixando a ruiva sozinha com o filho. Sozinha no silêncio do quarto ela deixou que as lágrimas escorressem em seu rosto na tentativa de aliviar toda a tensão dos últimos acontecimentos. Aquele havia sido um dia difícil.


	8. A reconciliação

Rony e Hermione foram até o hospital na manhã seguinte para buscar Gina e Brian. A ruiva não tinha outra pessoa a recorrer já que Draco não dera mais sinal de vida. Passou a noite toda pensando em algo que pudesse fazer para concertar o fora da noite anterior, mas não conseguia pensar em nada. Sentia uma falta enorme de Draco e estava muito confusa com toda aquela situação.

- Puxa amigão, que susto você nos deu. – brincou Rony quando já estavam todos dentro do carro.

- Nem me fale. – suspirou Gina.

- Aliás, como foi que você chegou até o hospital Gina? – perguntou Hermione.

- O Draco me trouxe.

Rony freou o carro bruscamente sem acreditar no que havia ouvido. Diminuiu a velocidade e olhou para trás para ter certeza de que a irmã não estava brincando com ele.

- Você tá falando sério?

- Claro. Nós nos encontramos por acaso no parque e ele estava comigo quando Brian caiu. Viemos no carro dele.

- O tio Draco é legal. O nome dele é dragão em latim. E o carro dele também é legal. – contou Brian animadíssimo.

- Como é que você sabe que o carro dele é legal se estava desmaiado? – perguntou Rony.

- Mas eu já andei lá acordado. Ele até levou a gente no circo. Não é, mamãe?

- Calma aí. Que história é essa de circo? Vocês estão saindo juntos, é isso? Você está tendo um caso com aquela doninha?

- O que é uma doninha? – perguntou Brian alheio à confusão.

- Não é nada disso, Rony. Eu sou estagiária da empresa dele e acabamos nos aproximando. Mas não temos nada, somos apenas amigos.

Gina falou aquilo sem o menor entusiasmo. Eles eram apenas amigos. Era isso que ela queria. Mas então por que ela se sentia tão infeliz?

- Eu não acredito. – gritou Rony.

- Ronald Weasley, sem escândalo. – esbravejou Hermione. – A Gina já é bem grandinha pra escolher seus amigos. E você não tem nada que se meter.

Rony não tocou mais no assunto até deixar Gina em casa, mas ela pôde vê-lo resmungando como um velho ranzinza pelo retrovisor. Brian passou a manhã toda ocupado com seus presentes de aniversário que ele nem pudera curtir e Gina teve bastante tempo pra pensar no que fazer.

- Mãe, eu não vou pra aula hoje? – perguntou Brian enfiando a cabeça pela fresta da porta do quarto da mãe.

- Você não precisa ir porque está de atestado médico. – explicou Gina.

- Então eu posso ir brincar com o Brad e o Aaron hoje?

- Vou ver com a sua tia Mione e depois que tomar um banho você pode ir.

Gina falou com Hermione pela lareira e Rony apareceu de carro minutos depois para buscar o sobrinho, mas não dirigiu uma palavra à irmã. A ruiva não se importou, pois sabia que aquilo era pura birra. Subiu até o quarto para tomar um banho e se arrumar para sair. Tinha tomado uma decisão importante e teria que resolver tudo antes que se arrependesse.

DG

Draco acordou na manhã seguinte do acidente de Brian com uma sensação ruim na boca do estômago. Havia beijado Gina Weasley. E ainda por cima havia sido rejeitado por ela. Cogitou a possibilidade de levantar para trabalhar, mas não queria ver ninguém naquele momento. Ficou perdido em seus pensamentos e só se levantou para se arrumar antes de sair para almoçar. Comeu em um restaurante qualquer e enquanto paga a conta lembrou que tinha uns documentos de caráter urgente para assinar ainda naquele dia. Dirigiu devagar com medo de encontrar Gina lá, mas sabia que ela iria passar o dia cuidando do filho.

- Bom dia senhor Malfoy. – cumprimentou Juliet.

- Bom dia. Estou indo para a minha sala e não quero ninguém me incomodando.

- Sim, mas...

- Mas nada. – interrompeu ele.

Malfoy ignorou os sinais da secretária e sumiu no corredor que dava pra sua sala. Abriu a porta com estardalhaço e encontrou Gina parada bem na sua frente. Ele não soube explicar por que, mas ela estava ainda mais linda do que ele lembrava. Usava um vestido branco com detalhes em vermelho claro e sandálias da mesma cor destes. Os cabelos ruivos escorriam por suas costas e os olhos castanhos o encaravam de uma maneira diferente.

- Oi Draco. – cumprimentou ela.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ansioso. – Pensei que fosse ficar cuidando de Brian.

- Ele está na casa de Rony. Aproveitei e vim pra cá porque tinha uma coisa muito importante pra resolver.

Draco caminhou até o armário onde guardava os arquivos ficando de costas para Gina. Não suportava mais olhar para a ruiva e saber que não a teria por causa do Potter. Era por demais humilhante aquela situação.

- Se for por causa do beijo, eu já pedi desculpas. Prometo que não vai se repetir.

- Você não precisa prometer nada.

Draco se virou rapidamente ao escutar a voz de Gina tão perto e viu que ela havia caminhado para onde ele estava e agora estavam separados apenas por alguns centímetros. A ruiva deu mais uns passos em sua direção e ele se afastou inconsciente até sentir as costas baterem no armário.

- Me desculpa por ontem Draco. Eu não deveria ter dito aquilo. – pediu ela em voz baixa.

- Tá...Tá tudo bem, Gina. – gaguejou ele.

- Então você me perdoa?

Gina agora estava tão próxima de Draco que ele podia sentir a respiração dela em sua pele. Passou uma das mãos pelo rosto da ruiva e ela fechou os olhos. Entendendo aquilo como um convite, Draco deu mais um passo em sua direção acabando com o espaço que os separava e a puxou delicadamente para um beijo. Sentiu seus lábios tocarem os dela e a abraçou com medo de que ela se apavorasse e fosse embora, mas ela não o fez.

Gina prendeu a respiração quando Draco a beijou, mas foi só por um instante antes que se entregasse completamente ao beijo. Sentia-se bem nos braços dele e parecia que tudo ia dar certo dali em diante. Ela não estava mais sozinha.


	9. A noticia

Os dias passavam mais rapidamente para Draco e Gina agora que eles estavam juntos. A ruiva jamais imaginou que um Malfoy pudesse amar uma Weasley, mas parece que nessa vida tudo é possível. Não que ele fosse um verdadeiro gentleman, mas se esforçava bastante. Era agradável estar em sua companhia e parecia que ele sabia exatamente o que ela estava pensando em todos os momentos. Quando Gina começava a achar que aquilo talvez não fosse dar certo ele aparecia na sua casa com um pote de seu sorvete preferido. Ou flores. Ou uma piada sarcástica para tirá-la do sério.

Já Draco achava que tudo estava como deveria estar. Amava Gina e essa era uma das poucas certezas que ele tinha na vida. Há tempos que não permitia que alguém entrasse assim em sua vida, mas a ruiva derrubara o muro que o separava do resto do mundo. Estava feliz e queria que as coisas continuassem como estavam.

- Eu acho que a gente deveria contar para as crianças. – comentou Gina numa tarde em que estavam os dois esperando por Brian dentro do carro.

- Você quer contar pro seu filho que está namorando comigo?

- Claro. Nós vamos passar o Natal juntos, não vamos? É bom que eles já venham preparados.

- Falando assim parece que eles vão pra guerra. – caçoou Draco.

- E depois falamos com Rony e Hermione. – continuou Gina ignorando o comentário do loiro.

Draco olhou pra Gina com a maior cara de espanto que ela já vira. Não lhe agradava nem um pouco visitar o irmão maluco dela. Era suicídio. Tentou argumentar com a ruiva, mas ela já havia decidido. Ainda estava perdido em pensamentos quando Brian entrou no carro e deu um beijo melado em seu rosto.

- Seja o que Merlin quiser. – suspirou ele resignado.

DG

Sean, Andrew e Julia tomavam café junto com o restante dos alunos de Hogwarts no momento em que a costumeira revoada de corujas tomou conta do salão principal com as correspondências. Duas delas pousaram na frente de Chloe e Sean numa sincronia quase perfeita. Os dois esticaram as mãos para pegarem as cartas antes que as aves voassem embora.

- Carta do papai, que estranho. – resmungou Chloe para si mesmo.

Sean rasgou o envelope para ler a carta que a mãe enviara, sendo imitado pela amiga. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio enquanto liam suas cartas, mas só Andrew reparou na expressão de ódio que se formava no rosto do primo.

- O que foi que... – perguntou Andrew antes de ser interrompido por Chloe.

- Meu pai e a sua mãe estão namorando Sean. Isso não é legal?

- Claro que não. – devolveu Sean falando alto e atraindo os olhares dos outros alunos.

- Mas a gente vai passar o Natal junto e...

- Não me interessa. – gritou Sean. – Eu não quero passar o natal com você nem com a sua família idiota. Por mim podem todos se explodir.

Chloe encarou o amigo com lágrimas nos olhos antes de correr em direção à saída. Sean abaixou os olhos e voltou a comer como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Você não devia ter falado assim com ela. – ponderou Andrew.

- Me deixa em paz.

O resto do dia transcorreu da pior maneira possível. Andrew e Sean assistiram todas as aulas juntos, mas não trocaram uma palavra sequer. Aparentemente Sean não queria falar sobre o que havia acontecido e Andrew não pretendia forçá-lo e iniciar uma nova briga. Chloe estava sumida desde o café da manhã e não apareceu nem para almoçar. Já era noite e todos estavam no salão comunal quando Andrew resolveu acabar com aquela situação.

- Você deveria falar com ela. – comentou ele.

- Eu já disse que não quero falar desse assunto.

- Não é culpa dela se sua mãe e o pai dela estão juntos. – continuou ele ignorando o primo. – Ela não pediu por isso. Nem ela, nem ninguém.

- Então por que ela ficou tão feliz?

- Porque ela não tem mãe e o irmão dela é um grande idiota. Sua família é tudo o que ela sempre quis ter.

Sean abaixou a cabeça, a culpa martelando em sua cabeça. A notícia de que sua mãe estava com outro havia impedido que ele pudesse raciocinar e entender tudo o que estava acontecendo. Não devia ter brigado com Chloe, mas na hora não conseguira pensar desse jeito.

- Será que a Chloe já foi dormir? – perguntou ele aflito.

- Não. Falei com as meninas e elas me disseram que ela não apareceu o dia todo.

- Então eu vou esperar por ela aqui embaixo. Uma hora ela vai ter que voltar e aí eu vou falar com ela.

- Eu sabia que você iria fazer a coisa certa.

O salão comunal começou a se esvaziar à medida que os alunos subiam para os seus dormitórios. Sean terminou seus deveres e sentou em uma das poltronas próximas à lareira para esperar pela amiga. Estava quase dormindo quando escutou o quadro da mulher gorda girar. Virou-se no exato momento em que Chloe entrava no salão, os olhos vermelhos e o rosto marcado por lágrimas.

- A gente precisa conversar. – falou ele chamando a atenção da amiga.

- Vai brigar comigo de novo?

- Não. Eu só queria te pedir desculpas pelo que eu disse hoje cedo. Eu fui um idiota.

- Foi mesmo. – devolveu Chloe.

- É que eu não queria que ninguém substituísse meu pai.

- Ninguém vai fazer isso Sean. Meu pai não vai substituir o seu e nem a sua mãe vai substituir a minha. Não é por isso que eles estão juntos. Eles só querem ser felizes.

- Mas assim parece que ela esqueceu dele.

- Ela nunca vai esquecê-lo e você sabe disso. Seu pai foi o grande amor da vida dela e vai ser assim pra sempre.

Sean sorriu para Chloe e a puxou para um abraço apertado. Ela estava certa desde o começo. Sua mãe amaria seu pai para sempre e nada nem ninguém poderia mudar isso.

- Desculpa.

- Tá tudo bem agora Sean. Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver.


	10. Jantando como o inimigo

Draco e Gina enviaram as cartas para os filhos usando duas corujas do correio particular da DM Company. Gina estava bastante apreensiva e a expressão de mais puro terror no rosto de Draco não ajudava em nada.

- E agora? – perguntou a ruiva em um fio de voz.

- Agora esperamos. Ou você pretende invadir Hogwarts para ver pessoalmente a reação dos dois? – respondeu Draco de maneira ríspida.

- Não precisa ser grosso.

- Não estou em condições de controlar meu humor.

- Pois é bom que seu autocontrole retorne até à noite.

- E para que seria isso? – perguntou Draco arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Para o jantar na casa de Rony. Hoje.

- Eu não vou jantar com aquele cabeça de fósforo e a esposa sangue-ruim dele.

- Eu não gosto que você fale assim deles. – ralhou Gina.

- E você quer que eu os chame como? De queridos cunhado e cunhada? Poupe-me Gina.

- Se você não gosta de cabeças de fósforo e amantes de sangue ruins então por que ainda está comigo?

- Porque você é diferente. Não importa se você ama ou odeia trouxas. Se você é loira, morena, ruiva, você é só a Gina.

- Então faça esse favor pra Gina. – pediu ela com um sorriso tímido.

- Vá lá, não deve ser tão difícil assim.

DG

Draco parou o carro na frente da casa de Gina exatamente na hora marcada. Suspirou algumas vezes olhando nervosamente para o seu próprio reflexo no retrovisor e despenteou ainda mais os cabelos loiros platinados em um gesto de puro nervosismo. Desceu do carro e caminhou o mais lentamente que suas pernas podiam até a porta da casa da ruiva. Tocou a campainha absorto em pensamentos sobre o porquê de ter aceitado ir àquele jantar idiota quando a porta se abriu com a resposta para a sua pergunta.

Gina estava parada à sua frente e Draco achou que ela nunca estivera tão bonita em toda a sua vida. Usava um vestido preto frente única que ia bem justo até a cintura marcando suas curvas e depois se abria numa saia balonê que ia até a altura do joelho. Tinha calçado sandálias de um tom de ouro velho que combinavam com seus brincos e a gargantilha bem a mostra, pois ela havia prendido o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto.

Draco levantou o rosto para a ruiva e tinha certeza de que sua pele pálida havia corado por ter encarado seu corpo durante tanto tempo e de forma tão pouco discreta. Esperava encontrar algum sinal de reprovação, mas ela sorria e seus olhos brilhavam em divertimento.

- Acha que consegue caminhar até o carro? – caçoou ela.

- Se formos logo acho que ainda consigo. – brincou Draco antes de dar o braço à ruiva e guia-la até o carro.

Gina passou horas se arrumando para o jantar. Queria estar bonita para Draco e esse pensamento a fazia sorrir sem querer. Há quanto tempo não se arrumava para alguém? Foi tirada de seus pensamentos pelo som da campainha e correu do quarto para o andar de baixo, pulando sobre as dezenas de roupas espalhadas pelo chão, enquanto terminava de colocar os brincos.

Parou por alguns instantes em frente à porta para recuperar o fôlego e não parecer tão afoita. Abriu a porta lentamente e deu de cara com Draco parado a sua frente. Observou satisfeita enquanto o loiro arregalava os olhos e observava seu corpo sem nem um pingo de cautela. Aproveitou o momento de distração para observá-lo também e adorou o que viu. O loiro vestia uma calça social preta, sapatos da mesma cor e uma camisa social carmim com as mangas dobradas um pouco acima do cotovelo.

Draco voltou o olhar para cima e Gina teve a visão de seus olhos cinza, atrapalhada apenas por uns poucos fios loiros que insistiam em cair por cima deles.

- Acha que consegue caminhar até o carro? – caçoou ela.

- Se formos logo acho que ainda consigo. – brincou Draco antes de dar o braço à ruiva e guia-la até o carro.

Hermione corria de um lado para o outro da cozinha ocupada com os últimos preparativos para o jantar. Nada poderia dar errado naquela noite. Pelo menos da parte dela porque se o sucesso do jantar dependesse da boa vontade de seu marido ele já estava fadado ao fracasso. Rony não aceitava o namoro de Gina e Draco e ela duvidava muito que ele realmente fosse aceitá-lo um dia.

- Rony, coloque as crianças na cama pra mim, por favor. – gritou Hermione do pé da escada.

- Já vou, já vou. – respondeu ele mal-educado.

Hermione já se preparara para reclamar da indelicadeza do marido quando foi interrompida pelo som da campainha. Alisou o vestido com as mãos e ajeitou os cabelos rapidamente antes de abrir a porta para a cunhada e seu namorado.

- Olá Hermione. – cumprimentou Gina animada.

- Oi Gina, Malfoy.

- Pode me chamar de Draco, Granger.

- Sendo assim me chame de Hermione. – pediu a morena convidando os dois para entrar.

Gina entrou na casa puxando Draco pelo braço, encontrando certa resistência. Os três se dirigiram até a sala de jantar onde a mesa já se encontrava arrumada.

- Onde está Rony? – perguntou Gina nervosa.

- Estou aqui. – respondeu o próprio entrando no cômodo.

Um silêncio incômodo se seguiu durante os minutos seguintes em que Rony e Draco se encararam sem nem ao menos piscar. Gina já se arrependia de não ter trazido a varinha para uma emergência quando Rony resolveu se manifestar.

- Olá Gina, Malfoy. – cumprimentou ele com a voz mecânica.

- Oi maninho, que saudade. – cumprimentou a ruiva abraçando-o carinhosamente.

Draco se limitou a acenar com a cabeça. Achou que se abrisse a boca talvez fosse vomitar de nervoso. Estava em território inimigo. Literalmente.

- Vamos jantar? – chamou Hermione tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

DG

Draco olhou discretamente para o seu relógio de pulso por debaixo da mesa e não pôde evitar que uma onda de alívio o invadisse. Já estava lá há pouco mais de uma hora, o que significava que não faltava muito para que ele e Gina fossem embora. Sobrevivera.

- Adivinha o que eu fiz para a sobremesa Gina? – perguntou Hermione animada, talvez pela quantidade exagerada de vinho que havia tomado.

- Não, Mione. Você não faria isso. – brincou Gina com os olhos brilhando.

Por Merlin, será que todas as mulheres dessa família são assim beberronas, pensou Draco enquanto tentava não parecer ainda mais nervoso com toda a situação.

- Pudim de leite. – gritou Hermione esganiçada antes de Gina pular em cima dela a abraçando.

- Posso desenformar? – pediu a ruiva parecendo muito com uma criança.

Hermione se limitou a sorrir de volta para a cunhada e as duas saíram correndo rindo como loucas até a cozinha deixando Draco e Rony sozinhos na sala de jantar.

- Leve a doninha até a sala que eu já levo um pedaço de pudim pra vocês. – ordenou Hermione colocando só a cabeça para fora da cozinha.

Draco franziu a testa em desagrado. Ela havia mesmo o chamado de doninha? Sério, alguém deveria retirar todas as garrafas de vinho daquela casa.

- Vamos Malfoy. – chamou Rony tirando Draco de seus pensamentos.

Os dois seguiram até o outro cômodo e Rony seguiu até o bar servindo uma dose de licor para cada um.

- Senta aí. – falou Rony entregando uma das pequenas taças para Draco.

- Não sabia que os Weasley bebiam tanto em jantares. – alfinetou Draco.

- Só quando a visita pede. – devolveu Rony.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio e Draco se concentrou em seu licor o máximo que pôde. Evitar contato, evitar contato. Era essa a receita do sucesso.

- Quais são as suas intenções com a minha irmã?

- As melhores.

- Duvido.

- Não perguntei se acreditava. – respondeu Draco. – Eu gosto realmente da sua irmã e gosto de estar com ela também. Pra mim isso é mais que suficiente.

Rony abriu a boca para argumentar, mas foi interrompido quando Gina e Hermione entraram pulando sorridentes com duas fatias de pudim.

- Eu que fiz. – gabou-se Hermione entregando um pedaço para Rony.

- Eu que desenformei. – gabou-se Gina no mesmo tom de voz enquanto entregava o pedaço de pudim para Draco.

Os dois casais continuaram na sala por mais uma meia hora em que Gina e Hermione tagarelaram sem parar enquanto Rony e Draco se encaravam como que se desafiando. Foi com grande alívio que Draco se viu entrando em seu carro com Gina e dirigindo até a casa da ruiva.

- Foi muito ruim? – perguntou ela apreensiva quando ele parou o carro em frente a sua casa.

Draco se virou pronto para reclamar do fato de ter sido chamado de doninha e ter sido largado sozinho na sala com um ruivo assassino, mas as palavras pararam a caminho da sua boca ao ver o estado da ruiva. O rabo de cavalo estava totalmente desfeito e suas bochechas estavam rosadas, os olhos brilhando pra ele.

- Foi maravilhoso. – respondeu ele sem pensar.

A ruiva sorriu exageradamente para ele e o beijou antes de sair do carro aos tropeços.

- Acho que você precisa de ajuda. – brincou o loiro pulando do carro e ligando o alarme antes de ajudar a ruiva a caminhar até a sua casa.

- Não precisa Draco. – protestou ela enquanto se deixava guiar pelo namorado.

- Pronto, agora cumpri minha missão. – brincou ele deitando-a na cama de casal de seu quarto. – Amanhã venho te trazer uma aspirina.

- Dorme aqui Draco.

Gina falou muito rápido, mas para Draco pareceu uma eternidade. O loiro parou a meio caminho da porta, processando o que acabara de ouvir. A proposta era tentadora, mas Gina estava meio alta e não tinha noção do que falava.

- Melhor não Gina. Brian pode acordar e...

- Ele foi dormir na Toca.

- Mesmo assim. Você não está totalmente sã.

- Vem aqui Draco. – chamou Gina.

O loiro caminhou cauteloso até a cama e se sentou na beirada ao lado da ruiva. Gina levantou até ficarem os dois na mesma altura e esticou a mão acariciando a nuca do namorado e o puxando lentamente para perto de si até seus lábios se tocarem. O beijo começou tímido, mas logo Draco perdeu o pouco controle que lhe restava e aprofundou ainda mais o contato dos dois deitando por cima de Gina sem perceber.

- Gina, você não sabe o que tá fazendo. – arfou ele separando suas bocas por um instante.

- Claro que sei. – murmurou Gina encarando o loiro.

- Eu tenho que ir. – murmurou Draco desviando o olhar e apoiando as duas mãos uma de cada lado do corpo da namorada para se levantar.

- Você não vai, porque eu sei que você quer ficar. – ralhou Gina enrolando as duas pernas em volta de Draco. – Eu sinto.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou ele cauteloso.

- Absoluta.

Draco puxou Gina para mais um beijo, com a certeza de que nada no mundo o faria ir embora dali. Beijou e tocou Gina como jamais havia feito com outra mulher antes, suas vozes se confundindo, suas peles queimando, os olhares se perdendo.

- Eu te amo. – foi a última coisa que Draco ouviu antes de escorregar para o lado de Gina e aninhar a cabeça em seu colo para dormir.

DG

Gina acordou na manhã seguinte com o sol batendo incomodamente sobre si. Espreguiçou-se como uma gata na cama vazia quando seus olhos bateram sobre as roupas masculinas jogadas no chão. Os acontecimentos da noite anterior invadiram a sua mente e ela não pôde evitar que um sorriso tomasse conta do seu rosto. Virou-se de barriga pra cima na mesma hora que a porta do banheiro se abria e Draco saia de lá com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, o tronco molhado e os cabelos grudados no rosto.

- Bom dia dorminhoca. – brincou ele.

- Bom dia. Dormiu bem?

- Maravilhosamente. E você?

- Sem palavras. Mas agora preciso de um banho.

A ruiva pulou da cama em direção ao banheiro, mas Draco a impediu no meio do caminho e a puxou para um beijo. A ruiva sorriu e o beijou com vontade antes de correr para o banheiro deixando um loiro se descabelando, literalmente, para trás.

- Vai acabar ficando careca. – brincou ela antes de trancar a porta.

Minutos depois Gina descia as escadas vestindo um short xadrez curto de algodão e uma frente única verde. Não encontrara Draco lá em cima e imaginou que ele havia descido. Encontrou o loiro na cozinha preparando alguma coisa no fogão. Vestia apenas a calça, os pés descalços batendo no chão impaciente.

- Senta aí ruiva, o café já tá quase pronto. – falou ele calmamente.

- Como sabia que eu estava aqui? – perguntou ela sentando-se à mesa.

- Você é tão silenciosa quanto um trasgo. – brincou ele servindo ovos e bacon em seu prato. – Torradas?

Gina sorria com aquela cena absurda. Draco Malfoy lhe servindo o café da manhã? Sem camisa? Merlin devia gostar muito dela. Os dois tomaram café em silêncio e depois subiram para que Draco pudesse terminar de se vestir e aparatar em sua própria casa.

- Nos vemos amanhã? – perguntou ele puxando-a para um abraço.

- Claro. Podemos almoçar juntos, que tal?

- Ótimo.

Os dois ficaram se encarando durante alguns minutos, o silêncio ecoando no quarto. Draco se inclinou para beijar Gina e depois aparatou deixando-a sozinha no quarto desarrumado.


	11. NA

N.A

E então pessoal, o que estão achando da fic?

Como eu já expliquei ela foi escrita faz um tempão, mas eu nunca tive coragem de publicar. Mas aí meu irmão acabou lendo ela sem querer e insistiu tanto que eu acabei publicando.

Eu postei os primeiros capítulos hoje só pra vocês terem uma idéia de como ela é. Dependendo da reação de vocês eu continuo publicando. Prometo que não vou demorar muito pra postar entre um capitulo e outro, afinal a fic já tá pronta, eu tô só dando uma revisada no português, já que eu não tenho beta.

Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, a fic tinha umas duas ou três NCs, mas eu achei melhor cortar por causa da classificação.

Acho que é só isso. Leiam a fic e recomendem. E lembrem-se... Reviews são SEMPRE bem-vindas.


	12. O grande encontro

O inverno chegou mais rápido do que o esperado e mais intenso também. Os gramados de Hogwarts foram cobertos por uma camada de neve que ia até o joelho de qualquer um que se atrevesse a caminhar lá fora. O lago também havia congelado e as nevascas cobriam as árvores da floresta proibida de neve. As aulas externas foram canceladas e as estufas trancadas para proteger as plantas do frio.

- Por Merlin, será que esse castelo não vai esquenta nunca? – ralhou Sean pela décima vez desde que acordara.

- Por mim. Eu só sei que amanhã vamos pra casa e não teremos mais que nos preocupar com isso. – comemorou Andrew.

- Esse Natal vai ser bizarro. Malfoy vai estar lá.

- Vai começar com isso de novo? A Chloe tá super contente em passar o Natal com vocês. Não vá estragar tudo.

- Eu não vou. Aliás, essa é a melhor parte disso tudo. A Chloe vai estar lá pelo menos.

- Vai ser divertido, você vai ver.

- Ah sim, claro. Mal posso esperar pra ver o presente do Malfoy e dividir a ceia com o "querido" Salazar. – brincou Sean arrancando risadas do primo.

Os dois terminaram de se vestir e depois desceram até o salão comunal para encontrar Chloe que os esperava sentada na poltrona mais próxima o possível da lareira numa tentativa de se manter aquecida. Sean e Andrew conseguiram, a muito custo, arrastar a amiga dali para tomar café antes de assistirem as ultimas aulas do dia.

Depois do almoço os três se ocuparam em arrumas suas coisas dentro dos malões e mais tarde se reuniram com os outros grifinórios em seu salão comunal disputando os sofás e poltronas mais confortáveis na angustiante espera pela manhã seguinte quando embarcariam de volta para casa.

- Estou mais ansiosa que o normal. – comentou Chloe. – Esse Natal vai ser mais maravilhoso do que eu poderia esperar.

- Maravilhoso. – murmurou Sean para si mesmo antes de se afastar da roda formada por seus amigos primeiranistas alegando estar cansado.

Na verdade tudo o que ele queria era mais um Natal na Toca com os avós, tios e primos todos reunidos. Mas em lugar disso teria que aturar o loiro aguado que sua mãe insistia em chamar de namorado. O que o seu pai diria se soubesse disso?

DG

Draco acordou extremamente cedo na manhã seguinte. Os primeiros raios de sol haviam acabado de iluminar o chão do seu quarto e ele permaneceu na cama mais um tempo observando a poeiras rodopiar na pequena faixa iluminada por eles. Estava nervoso e tinha plena consciência de que não havia pregado o olho durante a noite. Aquele era um dia importante. Muito importante.

Tomou um banho quente e vestiu a melhor roupa que conseguiu escolher. Tomou café da manhã o mais devagar que pôde e demorou para tirar o carro da garagem. Intimamente, pedia que o tempo retrocedesse mais algumas horas para que ele pudesse pensar em coisas agradáveis pra dizer ao filho mais velho de Gina e aos seus próprios.

Dirigiu até a casa de Gina ainda pensando nas tais coisas agradáveis apesar de nenhuma idéia lhe surgir. Quando deu por si já estava estacionando o carro na frente da casa e Gina caminhava até ele com uma cara não muito melhor do que a sua. O único que parecia alheio a toda a tensão era Brian que saltitava dentro do carro aumentado magicamente balançando seu dragão de pelúcia e cantando musicas natalinas totalmente inoportunas.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou Gina num tom de voz falho lhe dando um selinho em seguida.

- Que bom que eu não sou o único ser apavorado dentro desse carro. Estava começando a me sentir solitário.

Gina riu baixo e aquilo serviu como um incentivo para o loiro. Estava com ela afinal. Nada poderia dar errado.

- Vai dar tudo certo, confie em mim. – pediu ela segurando a mão do loiro.

O restante do caminho foi feito em silêncio, exceto pelas músicas de Brian. A plataforma estava lotada e os três demoraram para conseguir atravessar a barreira. Os dois não precisaram procurar muito pelos filhos. Sean e Chloe estavam parados um ao lado do outro um pouco distante do casal. Draco pegou Gina pelo mão a incentivando a prosseguir enquanto Brian já corria para os braços do irmão mais velho.

- Ei, você tá pesado. – brincou ele tentando erguer o pequeno do chão.

- E você tá um fracote. Olha o meu dragão.

- Snugle. Não mudou nada.

- Não é Snugle, é Draco.

- Que seja. Olha, essa é a Chloe.

O garotinho a encarou por um momento como se estivesse avaliando a garota antes de mandar o seu maior sorriso galante para ela.

- Que gracinha. – gritou Chloe puxando o garoto para um abraço.

Brian ainda tentou se esquivar, mas Chloe foi mais rápida e o prensou em um abraço sufocante.

- Nossa, fui trocado por um ser que não tem nem metade do meu tamanho. – zombou Draco.

- Pai. Ele nem é tão pequeno assim. – remeteu Chloe entrando na brincadeira e largando Brian para abraçar o pai.

- Senti sua falta querida. Tudo bem na escola?

- Tudo ótimo pai. E eu também senti muito a sua falta.

- Cadê o Salazar? – perguntou Draco notando que o filho mais velho não estava ali.

- Ele não quis ficar com a gente. Acho que ele tá sentado logo ali.

- Gina... – começou Draco se virando para a namorada.

- Pode ir. Eu dou um jeito por aqui.

- Eu vou também. – gritou Brian correndo para o lado de Draco que já caminhava na direção que a filha apontara.

Gina Caminhou até o filho e lhe deu um abraço apertado. Ficaram assim em silêncio até que Gina se lembrasse que não estavam sozinhos.

- Senti sua falta querido.

- Muita falta. De você e das suas panquecas.

- Ora, mais que sorte a sua. Hoje é dia de comer panquecas.

- E desde quando?

- Desde que eu decidi que mimar meu filhote não faz mal algum.

Os dois caíram na risada e se abraçaram novamente antes de Gina juntar toda a coragem que tinha se dirigir para a loirinha que os acompanhava.

- E você deve ser a Chloe. Seu pai não me disse que você era tão bonita.

- Obrigada. Você também é muito bonita, mas papai não esqueceu de me dizer isso. – devolveu a garota com um sorriso maroto.

Gina corou levemente e devolveu o sorriso pra garota. Não havia sido tão ruim. Restava agora saber o que aconteceria quando Draco encontrasse Salazar. Sua pergunta foi quase que imediatamente respondida quando ela avistou três figuras se aproximando do lugar onde estavam. Draco vinha carregando um malão preto e ao seu lado vinham Salazar e Brian. Rindo?

- Seu filho tem mel, ou o que? – brincou ele.

- Só pode ser isso. – respondeu Gina sem tirar os olhos do filho que agora gesticulava freneticamente para Salazar explicando como fora a sua queda.

- Venha cá Salazar. Cumprimente a Gina. – chamou Draco.

- Oi. – cumprimentou ele de má vontade.

- Oi Salazar. Que bom quer você veio.

O rapaz abriu a boca para responder qualquer coisa, mas foi interrompido por Brian puxando a barra da sua camiseta.

- Eu ainda não terminei de contar.

Gina prendeu o riso para não estragar o clima e voltou a se virar para o filho mais velho. O garoto encarava Draco com uma expressão um tanto carrancuda para Draco.

- Sean querido, cumprimente o Draco. Por favor.

Draco se adiantou estendendo a mão para o garoto parado à sua frente. O garoto a encarou por alguns instantes e cogitou a possibilidade de ignorá-la, mas seu olhar se desviou por um instante para Chloe e o fez pensar melhor na sua atitude.

- Muito prazer Draco. – cumprimentou ele dando uma piscadinha para a amiga.

N.A: Capitulo dedicado à Nani Slytherin, autora da minha primeira review. Você não sabe o quanto ela foi importante. Ai ai ai, minha primeira review, que emoção... Tô boba.

Depois me manda um e-mail Nani pra gente ver aquele negócio de beta. Eu adoraria.

Beijo pra Nani e pra todos que lêem a minha fic.

E reviews gente, reviews!!!


	13. O retorno do príncipe?

Gina e Draco mal podiam acreditar na própria sorte. Sean e Chloe encararam toda a situação da melhor maneira possível e até Salazar parecia estar bem. Claro que isso era mérito de Brian, mas isso não era importante agora. O pior já havia passado e a tendência agora era que as coisas melhorassem.

- Nos vemos amanhã então? – perguntou Draco depois de parar o carro na frente da casa dela e descarregar o malão de Sean.

- Claro. Me mande uma coruja.

Os dois se despediram com um beijo comportado e Gina seguiu para dentro de casa onde Sean e a Brian a esperavam. Os três passaram uma manhã agradável e prepararam o almoço juntos em meio às historias que Sean contava sobre Hogwarts.

- Mãe, posso dar uma volta em Godric Hollow? – pediu Sean quando a mãe retornava a sala depois de colocar Brian para dormir.

- Claro filho. Mas não volte muito tarde, certo?

- Pode deixar mãe. Vou chamar o Andrew pra ver se ele não quer ir comigo.

O garoto de despediu da mãe e pegou um casaco antes de sair. Caminhou devagar pelas ruas que o levariam até a casa do primo. O povoado havia sido decorado para o natal com uma centena de pinheiros espalhados pelas calçadas e havia guirlandas salpicadas de gelo em todas as portas. Mais tarde, quando a luz do sol se extinguisse, as ruas todas estariam iluminadas pelas gigantescas lanternas espalhadas pelo povoado.

Um pequeno alvoroço em frente à loja de artigos para quadribol chamava a atenção de todos os transeuntes e Sean acabou se misturando ao barulhento grupo que observava os últimos lançamentos. O garoto observava maravilhado a ultima edição da Firebolt quando sentiu que estava sendo observado. Virou-se a tempo de encarar o par de olhos verdes que o vigiava de trás de um beco.

- Papai. – sussurrou Sean.

O garoto correu o máximo que pôde, mas o estranho era muito mais rápido e antes mesmo que pudesse alcançar o beco ele já havia sumido. Sean ficou por apenas alguns minutos parado no lugar onde antes vira o pai antes de virar as costas e correr de volta pra casa. Entrou pela porta da frente fazendo estardalhaço e encontrou a mãe sentada na sala lendo um livro qualquer sobre economia.

- Sean, o que aconteceu? – perguntou ela preocupada levantando e indo até o filho.

- Cadê o Brian?

- Lá em cima. Me fala o que aconteceu, estou ficando nervosa.

- Eu vi o papai. Num beco, escondido.

Gina caiu sentada no sofá novamente, tamanho o impacto que as palavras do filho lhe causaram. Harry estava vivo? E ali tão perto?

- Sean, você tem certeza do que está falando?

- Tenho mãe. Eu tava olhando uma vitrine, daí senti que tinha alguém me olhando e vi que era ele.

- Filho, você deve ter confundido e...

- Mãe, era ele. Eu tenho certeza. Acredita em mim, por favor.

Gina encarou o filho por alguns segundos e então a verdade a acertou como um feitiço estuporante. Harry Potter, aquele que ela havia amado durante tantos anos, pai de seus filhos, aquele que ela acreditou ter perdido para uma guerra estúpida. Vivo.

- O que a gente faz agora? – perguntou Sean aflito.

Avisamos Rony e Hermione, depois o Ministério e o encontramos, ora mais. Era a coisa mais sensata a se fazer, não era? Harry voltaria para casa e tudo seria como antes. Mas então porque essa idéia não lhe soava mais tão fascinante como há alguns meses? Por que tudo o que a ruiva conseguia pensar era num par de olhos cinzentos a olhando apaixonadamente? Ter Harry de volta significava perder Draco para sempre?

- Eu não sei Sean. A mamãe está tão confusa quanto você.

- Você não acredita, não é?

- Por Merlin, Sean. É lógico que a mamãe acredita em você. Mas seu pai sempre quis nos proteger. Se ele não apareceu para nós até agora foi por um bom motivo.

- Nos proteger de que? A guerra já acabou, o velho cara de cobra já morreu e...

- Não fale assim, Sean. Você sabe que eu não me sinto bem.

- Papai me disse para não ter medo dele. E eu não tenho.

- Tudo bem, mas evite falar assim. E saiba que aquele não foi o único bruxo das trevas que existiu. Pessoas más estão em todos os lugares, bruxos ou trouxas. Seu pai quer nos proteger Sean, entenda isso. Quando ele achar que é a hora certa, ele virá.

- Mas...

- Mas nada. Eu sempre confiei em seu pai e continuo confiando. Nós vamos esperar ele vir até nós. Ele saberá quando.

- Eu não acredito, você não quer que ele volte. Você agora só quer saber daquele loiro aguado. Eu odeio ele. E odeio você também por não amar mais o papai.

Gina ainda tentou argumentar, mas Sean correu para o quarto antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa. Sua cabeça girava com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Harry estava vivo e em breve retornaria para casa. Mas em uma casa com Harry não existia espaço para Draco. Em um coração com Harry não existia espaço para Draco.

- Manhê, o Sean não quer deixar eu entrar no quarto dele.

Brian, totalmente alheio ao que acontecia dentro de casa, puxava a mão de Gina insistentemente.

- Ele não está se sentindo muito bem, mas a mamãe vai conversar com ele, certo?

- Promete? Porque o coitado do Draco tá trancado lá dentro e ele não gosta de ficar sozinho.

- Seu dragão vai ficar bem, não se preocupe. Agora que tal ir brincar um pouco com seus primos enquanto eu converso com Brian?

Sean adorou a idéia e até esqueceu do dragão de pelúcia. Gina usou a lareira para se comunicar com a cunhada e minutos depois ela levava Brian para sua casa via flu.

Uma vez sozinha, Gina achou melhor não perder tempo e subiu as escadas até o quarto do filho mais velho. Sean estava deitado na cama, perdido em pensamentos, mas se sentou de um salto quando a porta se abriu.

- Vim para conversar. – começou a ruiva sentando na beirada da cama.

- Eu não tenho nada pra conversar.

- Ótimo. Então eu falo e você só escuta.

- E vai falar o que? Que eu não posso ir atrás do meu pai? Que eu tenho que deixar ele lá fora sozinho enquanto a gente curte o Natal?

- Não. O que eu vou falar é que você não é o único que sente a falta do seu pai. Não é o único que quer vê-lo bem. Eu entendo que você queira que seu pai volte logo para casa, mas eu acho que essa é uma decisão que não cabe a nós.

- Eu não entendo. Por que o papai se escondeu durante todo esse tempo?

- Eu também não sei, Sean. Mas ele deve ter um bom motivo. Seu pai vai voltar quando achar que deve, e nós vamos estar aqui, esperando por ele. Não vamos?

Sean se manteve em silêncio por mais algum tempo antes de abraçar a mãe e deixar as lágrimas escorrerem sem nem ao menos tentar contê-las.

- Desculpe, mamãe. Eu não queria brigar com você.

- Tudo bem, Sean. Tá tudo bem agora.

N.A: oie pessoas...

Gostaram do capitulo??

Eu resolvi postar ele hoje antes de ir pra faculdade porque meu PC vai pro conserto hoje e eu não sei quando ele volta.

Torçam pra que não demore muito.

Assim que eu tiver meu PC de volta eu prometo postar os últimos capítulos da fic.

Um beijo pra todos que lêem "A princesa e o dragão"


	14. presente de natal ou presente de grego?

A manhã da véspera de natal chegou rápido para os moradores de Godric Hollow e trouxe consigo uma das nevascas mais intensas dos últimos anos. Gina havia planejado um passeio com os filhos pelo povoado, mas seus planos foram impedidos por uma grossa camada de neve que se estendia do lado de fora da casa.

Para compensar, Gina preparou um almoço caprichado e depois permitiu que Sean e Brian passassem a tarde na Toca com os avos e os primos. A ruiva não se atreveu a acompanhá-los, pois a noticia de que não passaria o natal na Toca não foi bem aceita. A senhora Weasley argumentou que nem mesmo a guerra havia sido capaz de arruinar seus natais junto com os netos, mas a filha foi categórica quanto aos seus planos para aquela data.

O senhor Weasley apareceu para buscar Sean e Brian enquanto Gina ainda se ocupava com a louça suja do almoço. Esperou que o pai também resolvesse pegar no seu pé sobre a questão do natal, mas recebeu dele apenas um beijo e um cafuné antes que ele se fosse com os netos.

Depois de organizar a cozinha, Gina subiu para buscar os presentes que havia comprado para os filhos e também para Draco, Chloe e Salazar. A ruiva estava compenetrada na tarefa de embrulhar os presentes quando foi interrompida pelo barulho estridente da campainha.

Deixando os presentes de lado, Gina correu para atender a porta, imaginando quem se atreveria a enfrentar o frio lá fora para lhe fazer uma visita em plena véspera de natal. Mas por mais que Gina se esforçasse para achar uma resposta para sua pergunta ela jamais chegaria a ela. E por mais que ela houvesse esperado por essa mesma resposta nada a deixaria preparada o suficiente para encarar aquele momento.

Parado na porta, a neve lhe cobrindo quase até o joelho, estava Harry Potter. Gina não levou nem dez segundos para reconhecê-lo. O tempo havia passado, mas ela o reconheceria mesmo que tivessem se passado séculos. Seus cabelos negros despenteados e os olhos verde esmeralda ficariam gravados pra sempre na sua mente.

- Não vai me convidar pra entrar? – perguntou ele com um sorriso tímido.

DG

Harry caminhava pela casa observando tudo com aparente curiosidade. Gina estava ocupada esquentando água para um chá, mas podia escutar o som dos passos dele no cômodo ao lado. Não haviam trocado muitas palavras desde que ele chegara, mesmo que fosse do conhecimento de ambos que havia muita coisa para ser dita.

Gina entrou na sala com uma bandeja levando chá e biscoitos e encontrou Harry admirando as fotos dos filhos numa prateleira.

- Eles sempre foram assim tão bonitos, ou é a minha visão paterna que me prega peças? – perguntou ele sem se virar.

- Acho que sempre foram. Ou isso ou a minha visão materna também gosta de pregar peças.

Harry se virou rindo e sentou ao lado de Gina no sofá. A ruiva serviu duas xícaras de chá e estendeu uma para Harry.

- Eu acho que temos muito o que conversar, não é? – comentou Harry.

- Onde você esteve todo esse tempo? Por que você não voltou depois de derrotar o Lorde?

Harry deu um gole do chá em sua xícara e depois a depositou de volta na bandeja. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos num gesto que Gina reconheceu como um sinal de nervosismo. Ele sempre fazia isso.

- Eu não podia, Gina. Eu não podia porque eu simplesmente não sabia como.

- O que você está tentando dizer?

- Foi uma batalha difícil Gina, mas eu sabia que tinha que voltar

vivo. Por você e pelos meninos. Acho que foi com esse pensamento que eu derrotei Voldemort. Foi a vontade de rever vocês três que me fez vencer.

"Quando eu vi que ele realmente estava morto eu tentei aparatar nos arredores da Ordem e procurar ajuda. Eu não podia voltar pra casa e colocar vocês em risco. Só que eu estava muito fraco e não consegui aparatar da maneira correta."

Harry permaneceu em silêncio enquanto Gina corria os olhos pelo seu corpo com um olhar ligeiramente preocupado.

- Pode ficar tranqüila que eu não deixei nenhum pedaço meu pra trás Gina. Na verdade a única coisa que eu perdi aquele dia foi a minha memória. Eu devo ter ficado uns quatro ou cinco dias desmaiado e quando finalmente voltei à mim estava numa vila trouxa.

"Um dos moradores havia saído naquela manhã e entrado na floresta para caçar e me encontrou desmaiado entre os arbustos. Eu não havia me deslocado nem cem metros do lugar onde o corpo de Voldemort estava. Esse senhor me levou para sua casa e me deixou aos cuidados da filha, Claire."

"Quando eu acordei ficou muito claro para eles que eu não fazia a mínima idéia de quem eu era. John, o senhor que me encontrou, achou que eu deveria ir até a cidade visitar um médico, procurar alguma ajuda, mas não havia ninguém que pudesse me acompanhar e ele achou perigoso eu viajar sozinho."

"John era um velho muito solitário e me acolheu como um filho. Ele e sua filha me ajudaram muito no começo e quando eu dei por mim era como se eu realmente tivesse nascido lá. Até atendia pelo nome de Peter, que Claire escolheu pra mim uns dias depois de eu acordar."

- E quando foi que você lembrou de tudo? – perguntou Gina curiosa.

"John morreu dois meses depois da minha chegada. Parece que ele já estava bastante doente. Eu achei que a morte de John era o sinal para que eu fosse embora. Eu tinha que descobrir quem eu era de verdade, porque ali eu era o Peter, mas dentro de mim eu era uma outra pessoa."

"Eu contei pra Claire meus planos de partir e ela me pediu que ficasse. Ela era uma boa moça, sabe? Eu não podia deixá-la sozinha depois de tudo o que ela havia feito por mim."

- Você se apaixonou por ela, não foi?

Harry suspirou e tornou a passar as mãos pelos cabelos. Estava nervoso não só pelo fato de ter que contar aquilo tudo para Gina, mas também pelo fato de sua relação com Claire não a atingir de maneira alguma. A ruiva parecia tão distante.

- Aconteceu. Nós passamos tanto tempo juntos que foi... Inevitável. Ela era praticamente a única coisa que eu tinha de certo ali.

- Vocês casaram? – perguntou Gina num fio de voz.

- Ela morreu Gina. Dois meses depois do pai e da mesma maneira que ele. Os moradores então acharam que era algum tipo de agouro e que a culpa talvez fosse minha e me mandaram embora.

- Quanta estupidez. – comentou Gina realmente indignada.

- Tudo bem. Eu não fiquei realmente chateado com a situação. Não havia nada que me prendesse naquele lugar agora que John e Claire estavam mortos.

"Enquanto eu arrumava as minhas coisas para partir eu pensei em levar alguma coisa de Claire para guardar de lembrança. Havia uma caixa no fundo de seu armário que ela costumava mexer quando achava que eu estava dormindo. Pensei em levar ela comigo, mas antes abri para ver o que havia lá dentro."

"O seu diário estava lá junto com umas flores secas, uma corrente que eu sabia que tinha sido da sua mãe, minha varinha e uma foto. Uma foto nossa Gina, em Hogwarts, lembra?"

- Na beira do lago. No dia da sua formatura. – lembrou Gina com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu lembro que você havia comprado um vestido pra mim...

- Vermelho. Pra combinar com seus cabelos. – completou Harry.

Gina sorriu tímida e abaixou a cabeça se concentrando no chá que esfriava em sua xícara.

"Eu não lembrei de tudo naquele momento, mas foi ali que tudo começou a ficar claro. Nos dias que se seguiram eu me ocupei em chegar à cidade mais próxima e conforme eu avançava pela estrada eu avançava também nas minhas memórias."

"Eu demorei quase um mês até encontrar você e os meninos morando aqui, sempre tomando o cuidado de me esconder. Eu não tinha a mínima idéia de como estava o mundo mágico após a derrota do Lorde e não podia colocar vocês em perigo de maneira alguma."

- Há quanto tempo você vem nos observando?

- Bastante. Estive escondido na Casa dos Gritos. Era um bom lugar para me esconder e assim eu poderia ver você e Brian e também acompanhar Sean na escola.

- Quanto tempo mais você pretendia se esconder?

- Um pouco mais. Mas Sean acabou me vendo ontem no povoado e eu resolvi adiantar as coisas.

- Você tem noção do quanto foi difícil pra ele isso tudo?

- Gina, eu...

- E pra mim? E pro Brian? Ele nem ao menos lembra do rosto do próprio pai.

- Eu não quis que fosse assim, Gina. Eu juro.

- Eu não sei o que você queria com isso tudo Harry, mas a última coisa que você conseguiu foi nos proteger.

- Eu achei que estivesse fazendo a coisa certa.

- Mentira. Fala porque você não apareceu antes. Fala pra mim agora.

Gina sabia o que ele ia dizer. Ela mesma poderia ter dito, mas faltou coragem. Ela iria magoá-lo, era óbvio. Mas ela precisava ouvir a verdade.

- Malfoy. Foi por causa do Malfoy que eu não apareci antes.

- Por que você não impediu que a gente ficasse junto?

- Porque você parecia feliz. Porque eu não sabia de que lado ele estava. Porque eu não podia arriscar aparecer e estragar tudo.

- E agora, o que a gente faz? – perguntou Gina já sem conter as lágrimas.

- Você é quem decide. Eu acho que não estou em condições de exigir nada.

O silêncio entre os dois era tão incomodo que Gina achou que de repente sua sala de estar houvesse encolhido. Ou será que era a responsabilidade que a estava sufocando?

- Eu e os meninos vamos passar o natal na casa do Draco. Mas você já devia saber disso.

- Eu pensei que vocês fossem pra Toca. Como em todos os anos.

- Esse ano é diferente. Eu não posso simplesmente arrastar o Draco e os filhos dele até a Toca, você sabe.

- Claro. E quando é que eu vou poder encontrar com os meninos? Eu sinto a falta deles.

- A gente tem que pensar nisso com cuidado, não é? Talvez seja melhor eu conversar com eles antes, não sei.

- Tudo bem. – concordou Harry tristemente.

- Não vai demorar, prometo. Eu quero isso tanto quanto você.

Harry apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça e pegou um biscoito na bandeja que Gina havia trazido.

- Senti falta dos seus biscoitos. – comentou ele.

- Ah vamos, Harry. Eles nem são tão gostosos assim.

Os dois se entreolharam e se permitiram brindar aquele momento com risos. Tantos anos separados esperando por aquele dia e tudo tinha sido tão diferente.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora, então.

- É. Os meninos podem voltar a qualquer momento.

Gina levantou para levar a bandeja de volta à cozinha enquanto Harry tornava observar as fotos dos filhos.

- Escolha uma. – pediu ela.

- Como?

- Leve uma foto deles. Qualquer uma.

Harry escolheu uma foto que Gina tirara dos filhos num parque de diversões em Londres e depois os dois caminharam em silêncio até a porta da frente.

- Obrigado pela foto.

- Não foi nada Harry. Elas são suas também, afinal.

- Até mais, então?

- Até mais.

Gina se adiantou para abraçá-lo, mas Harry foi mais rápido e a beijou. Um beijo infantil, meio no rosto, meio nos lábios, mas que foi o suficiente para fazer a ruiva corar até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Feliz natal, Gina.

- Feliz natal, Harry. – murmurou Gina antes de fechar a porta.

N.A: PC novo, capitulo novo.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Eu tô pensando aqui no final da fic, que já ta chegando. Da primeira vez que eu escrevi a fic eu era fã de H/G então no final ela ficava com o Harry. Mas agora eu sou fã de D/G então eu prefiro que ela fique com o Draco.

Agora é com vocês. Deixem reviews me dizendo com quem vocês acham que ela deve ficar e a partir daí eu posto o final.

Beijo pra todos que lêem a fic e REVIEWS please. Vocês não sabem como é bom recebê-las.


	15. O pedido

Quando Sean e Brian voltaram para casa mais tarde naquele mesmo dia Gina já havia terminado de arrumar os presentes e organizado todos eles na mesa de centro da sala de estar. Sua cabeça rodava com todos os acontecimentos recentes que passavam por sua mente incontáveis vezes e tudo o que ela queria era deitar e dormir.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, mãe? Você tá estranha. – perguntou Sean curioso.

- Não é nada querido. Eu vou dar um banho no Brian e enquanto isso você pode ir se arrumar também.

O garoto concordou e Gina saiu com o caçula em direção ao banheiro do seu quarto. Depois que os meninos estavam prontos Gina tomou um banho e também se arrumou. Mal havia terminado de calçar as sandálias quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

- Vamos meninos, peguem seus casacos. – pediu ela enquanto caminhava até a porta da frente.

Ao abrir a porta Gina deu de cara com um senhor um tanto quanto idoso que trajava um terno preto e sapatos lustrosos.

- Boa noite, senhorita Weasley. Meu nome é Carl, motorista do senhor Malfoy.

- Boa noite. Acho que o Draco esqueceu de me avisar que o senhor viria nos buscar no lugar dele.

- O carro está logo ali. Vamos?

Gina sinalizou para que Sean fosse com Brian até o carro enquanto ela trancava a porta e Carl se ocupava com os presentes, arrumando-os no porta-malas. A ruiva se acomodou com os filhos no banco traseiro e minutos depois o carro rodava pelas ruas do povoado até a mansão onde Draco morava com os filhos.

A mansão Malfoy ficava situada numa área mais afastada do centro do povoado. Cercada por jardins de grama muito verde e bem cuidada, agora totalmente coberta de neve, a mansão tinha um ar imponente com suas colunas brancas imaculadas e o piso de mármore polido. Carl estacionou o carro embaixo da gigantesca marquise que cobria a entrada da casa e desceu para abrir a porta.

- O senhor Malfoy já deve descer. Deixe que eu cuido dos presentes enquanto Penny leva vocês para dentro.

Antes mesmo que qualquer um dos três pudesse perguntar quem era Penny, um elfo se materializou na sua frente, assustando-os. O elfo possuía gigantescos olhos pretos e orelhas muito compridas que se sobressaiam de uma touca encardida.

- Penny levar vocês para dentro antes que congelem. Sigam Penny, por favor.

Gina e Sean caminharam lado a lado enquanto Brian saltitava em volta do elfo como se ele fosse o mais novo lançamento da loja de brinquedos. A pequena criatura os conduziu para uma bonita sala de estar e ordenou que eles esperassem por lá para desaparecer novamente com um pequeno estalo.

Chloe apareceu minutos depois e apenas cumprimentou Gina com um beijo antes de chamar os meninos para conhecer o resto da mansão deixando Gina sozinha naquele cômodo imenso. A ruiva estava perdida novamente no redemoinho que sua cabeça se tornara quando foi interrompida por uma risada baixa.

- Mil galeões pelos seus pensamentos, ruivinha.

Draco estava escorado no batente da porta e Gina achou que aquela cena poderia se repetir por toda a eternidade. O loiro trajava calça social preta e uma blusa de manga longa verde. Por cima usava um blazer também preto que lhe dava um ar tremendamente sexy. Os cabelos platinados caiam em fios soltos pelo rosto e quase lhe cobriam os olhos.

- Muito dinheiro por alguns pensamentos, não acha? – brincou Gina de volta e caminhando até o namorado.

Foi a vez de Draco então admirá-la, mas talvez com um pouco menos de discrição. A ruiva trajava um vestido caramelo que ia até um pouco acima do joelho. O vestido possuía um bonito decote quadrado e mangas bufantes, além de ser todo enfeitado com detalhes brancos. As sandálias de salto deixavam os dois quase no mesmo tamanho e Draco pôde observar de perto a namorada, os cabelos presos numa trança embutida permitindo que ele pudesse gravar cada detalhe de seu rosto.

- Você está linda, Gina. – elogiou ele com a voz um pouco rouca.

- Obrigada, Draco. E feliz natal.

Draco puxou a ruiva mais para perto e depositou um beijo em sua testa, inspirando o perfume doce que ela emanava. Entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela e a beijou novamente, dessa vez nos lábios rosados. Foi exatamente nessa posição que os dois se encontravam quando Penny apareceu novamente.

- O jantar está pronto, senhor Malfoy. Devo chamar as crianças? – perguntou ela inocente dos olhares assassinos que o loiro lhe lançava.

DG

O jantar na mansão Malfoy foi extremamente agradável para todos, mas Gina não o estava aproveitando plenamente. Aliás, para ela aquilo tudo estava sendo uma tortura. Sentada na longa mesa com Draco e os filhos, ela conseguia enxergar a cena não como o encontro de duas famílias. Para ela, aquele era o quadro perfeito de uma família reunida no natal.

Olhando para Draco na outra ponta da mesa, um sorriso divertido estampado no seu rosto de traços finos, Gina experimentava uma sensação de plenitude que há muito lhe fora tirada. Mas quando seus olhos se encontravam com os dos filhos toda essa plenitude sumia para dar lugar a um sentimento novo de culpa.

Quanto tempo seus filhos esperaram pelo pai? Quantas lágrimas derramaram com a sua ausência? Gina tinha o poder de talvez curar toda essa dor. Ela só precisava permitir que Harry voltasse para a sua vida e tudo seria como antes. Seus filhos estariam felizes, e Harry também. Mas e ela?

- Gina, tudo bem? – perguntou Draco com a mão apoiada no ombro da ruiva.

- Ah, Draco. Claro, está tudo ótimo.

- Sei. As crianças já foram pra sala abrir os presentes. Não quer ir lá com eles?

- Vamos dar uma volta? – pediu Gina atordoada.

Draco apenas deu de ombros e puxou Gina por uma das mãos. Os dois caminharam assim por uma sucessão de cômodos até atingirem a porta da frente. Draco conjurou dois casacos e depois de agasalhados os dois saíram para a noite fria. Caminharam durante alguns minutos se distanciando cada vez mais da casa.

- Você está estranha pequena. – comentou Draco puxando Gina mais pra perto de si. – Quer me contar o que aconteceu?

- Não é nada Draco. – respondeu Gina sentindo o corpo do namorado em suas costas.

Com um movimento rápido, Draco girou o corpo da ruiva, obrigando-a a ficar de frente para ele. De cabeça baixa, a testa apoiada no peito do namorado, Gina controlava as lágrimas que tentavam a todo custo lhe escapar pelos olhos. A mão de Draco caminhou por seu pescoço num toque gentil e depois essa mesma mão a obrigou a levantar o rosto para encará-lo.

Gina encarou os olhos cinzentos de Draco e naquele momento ela soube que o amava. O amava de uma forma nova e assustadora. Passou a mão pelo rosto do loiro, subindo até seus cabelos e parando para um cafuné. Draco fechou os olhos, instintivamente como o carinho.

- Não fecha os olhos Draco. Olha pra mim. – pediu Gina com um sussurro.

Draco obedeceu e seus olhos cinzentos encontraram os castanhos de Gina, mas havia algo de diferente neles.

- Tá tudo bem, Gina?

- Gina Weasley ama Draco Malfoy. – respondeu ela sem deixar de encará-lo.

Draco Malfoy escutara muitas declarações na vida, mas nenhuma tivera para ele o mesmo sentido daquela. Se a neve toda derretesse e o sol aparecesse radiante no céu Draco teria a certeza de que aquilo tudo era um sonho. Mas a neve permaneceu cobrindo a grama e o céu tão escuro quanto antes e isso foi o bastante para lhe trazer de volta a realidade.

- Repete o que você falou. – pediu ele.

- Eu te amo? – perguntou Gina com um sorriso meigo.

- É, mas não desse jeito. Fala igual antes.

Gina soltou uma risada das mais infantis e puxou Draco para um abraço apertado, suas testas se tocando, as respirações se misturando.

- Gina Weasley ama Draco Malfoy. – sussurrou ela devagar antes de fechar os olhos e sentir os lábios do loiro tocarem os seus.

- Draco Malfoy é atualmente o cara mais feliz do mundo, Gina Weasley. – brincou ele.

- Está tudo perfeito, não está? Eu queria que fosse sempre assim. Pra sempre. – comentou ela ainda sem abrir os olhos.

- Então casa comigo pequena.

Virginia abriu os olhos e sua expressão serena logo se transformou numa expressão de espanto. Ainda muito próxima de Draco, podia encarar suas íris cor de chumbo e ver refletidas nela seu próprio reflexo. Mas olhando um pouco mais fundo ela podia ver também toda a sinceridade daquele pedido.

- Você está me pedindo em casamento? – perguntou ela com um fio de voz.

Draco mergulhou uma das mãos no bolso da calça e puxou de lá uma caixinha que cabia na palma de sua mão. Abrindo-a, revelou um maravilhoso anel de ouro branco com uma dezena de minúsculos diamantes na parte de cima.

- Casa comigo Virginia? – pediu Draco sob o olhar espantado da ruiva.

DG

N.A: alô pessoinhas

o/

Tão gostando da fic?

Eu tô tentando postar a fic o mais rápido possível, mas é que tem muitas coisas que eu preciso mudar. E como eu já tinha dito essa é uma fic originalmente H/G. Dá trabalho trocar um Harry por um Draco (apesar de que eu, particularmente, acho que vale muito a pena).

Agora deixa eu agradecer um povo aqui, viu?

**Nani Slytherin: **descaradamente minha leitora preferida (será que pode isso?). ela NUNCA esquece de me deixar review. Ô mocinha compreensiva essa Nani, viu? E não infarta não, pelo amor de Merlin!!!

**Lydhyamsf: **brigadão pela review. Me deu a maior força e um tantão assim de inspiração.

**Marie W. Malfoy: **valeu pelos elogios, viu? São todos muito bem-vindos.

**Angélica**: hohohohohohoho... Me matei de rir com a sua review. É DRACO na cabeça, hein!

**Vivian Malfoy**: não chora, please. Eu prometo que assim que terminar essa fic meu primeiro passo vai ser... Começar outra. E concordo em gênero e grau: Malfoy Gostosão mesmo!!!

**Franinha Malfoy**: suspirando...hahahahaha. Linda! E acho que eu entendi seu recado. DG. DG. DG.

**Lolita Malfoy**: você sumiu, moça. Mas valeu pela review, certo? Adorei ela!

Aaaaaah, antes que eu me esqueça. Tem outras duas fics minhas no site, okay? As duas são D/G, mas são songfics. Eu particularmente gosto muito delas e adoraria que vocês dessem uma conferidinha.

Beijoooooo pra todas vocês.


	16. Flashback

Carl dirigia lentamente pela estrada que seguia até o centro do povoado de Godric Hollow, a paisagem mudando lentamente e o sol iluminando a neve com os primeiros raios. A noite fora longa e agitada e Sean e Brian dormiam a sono solto, as cabeças repousadas no colo da mãe.

Gina porém sabia que não iria pregar os olhos nem mesmo quando estivesse deitada em sua cama. A única coisa que ela conseguia pensar era no pedido de casamento que Draco fizera durante o passeio pelos jardins.

_Flashback_

_- Casa comigo Virginia? – pediu Draco sob o olhar espantado da ruiva._

_A ruiva piscou atordoada algumas vezes, a boca aberta sem pronunciar um único som. Permaneceu assim durante o que, para Draco, pareceu uma eternidade. A indecisão era clara em seus olhos, mas ele não iria desistir assim tão facilmente._

_- E então, pequena? Responda. – pediu ele da maneira mais delicada que pôde._

_Mas Gina não o estava escutando. Naquele momento a única coisa que ela podia ouvir eram os seus próprios pensamentos. Porque um lado dela queria gritar e pular no colo de Draco e aceitar aquele pedido. Mas havia também um outro lado que lhe dizia que aquela decisão talvez magoasse seus filhos, sua família, Harry. Havia tanta coisa em jogo._

_- Gina, essa é uma boa hora pra você falar alguma coisa. – pediu Draco ansioso._

_- Eu não posso Draco. De verdade._

_Gina sentiu um enorme vazio dentro de si no momento em que a expressão de Draco mudou de ansiosa para triste em apenas uma fração de segundo. As lágrimas inundaram os olhos de Gina e ela agradeceu, pois ela a impediam de ver as lágrimas do namorado._

_- Eu pensei que..._

_- Eu queria me casar com você Draco. Queria não, quero. Mas as coisas nem sempre são como desejamos._

_- Eu não entendo. Se você quer então o que te impede? – perguntou Draco apertando Gina ainda mais contra si._

_- Eu não posso te falar agora, mas você não vai demorar a saber. Só confie em mim, por favor._

_- Eu confio. – respondeu ele. – Mas o que eu queria de verdade era entender. Só isso._

_- Draco, eu..._

_- Vamos voltar pra dentro. As crianças já devem ter notado a nossa ausência._

_Gina apenas balançou a cabeça como um sinal de que havia concordado e seguiu Draco no caminho de volta para a mansão. Atravessaram os jardins sem trocar nenhuma palavra, mas Draco quebrou o silêncio quando tiravam os casacos na porta de entrada._

_- Há algo que eu deva saber? – perguntou ele sério._

_- Não Draco, nada._

_Draco a encarou como se quisesse ler a sua mente e Gina temeu por um segundo que ele realmente conseguisse fazê-lo. Evitou olhar em seus olhos, mas se não o tivesse feito teria visto um brilho diferente naquelas íris cinzentas._

_- Vamos então. – falou ele puxando-a pela mão. – Antes que aqueles pestinhas destruam a árvore de Natal._

_Fim do flashback_

- Chegamos senhorita Weasley. – avisou Carl do banco da frente. - Quer que eu a ajude com os meninos?

- Obrigada Carl, mas eu tenho que acorda-los de qualquer jeito. Não posso deixar que durmam com essas roupas.

Gina acordou Sean e depois que ele desceu com todos os presentes ela o seguiu, com Brian no colo, até a entrada da casa. Depois de se certificar que os dois estavam dormindo, foi até o seu quarto e o atravessou sem nem ao menos olhar ao redor. Entrou no banheiro e encheu a banheira com água quente, jogou dentro alguns sais de banho e tirou a roupa para mergulhar.

No exato momento que seu corpo tocou o fundo da banheira foi como se uma válvula tivesse sido acionada. As lágrimas brotavam em seus olhos uma atrás da outra e se misturavam com a água e a espuma do banho. A ruiva permaneceu assim por muito tempo até finalmente se cansar e se abrigar embaixo dos cobertores desejando por um sono sem sonhos.

DG

Draco rolava na cama sem conseguir dormir. O sono lhe foi tomado pelas lembranças do que ele considerava o pior e o melhor natal de sua vida. A lembrança da conversa que tivera com Gina nos jardins martelava em sua cabeça e o impedia de raciocinar com clareza.

Fora rejeitado por Gina Weasley pela segunda vez. Não achou que isso fosse acontecer. Da primeira vez ela deixou bem claro que seu motivo era o Potter testa rachada, mas agora se recusava a falar. E era óbvio que havia alguma coisa realmente importante a impedindo.

Nem lhe passava pela cabeça que ela não quisesse casar com ele. Ele podia afirmar só de olhar em seus olhos que ela queria aquilo tanto quanto ele. Mas então o que a impedia?

Draco não chegou a obter nenhuma resposta deitado ali na cama. O sono o derrotou antes, mas não chegou a tempo de impedir que ele tomasse a sua decisão. Iria procurar Virginia na manha seguinte e descobriria o que estava acontecendo. Ou ele não era um Malfoy.

N.A: capitulo curtíssimo apenas para deixar claro os acontecimentos do próximo capitulo. Esse aí vocês podem se preparar que vai demorar um pouco mais. Mas não se preocupem que eu dou um jeitinho aqui, okay?

E também vocês nem podem reclamar né. Eu nem sou tão lerda assim. Não faz nem uma semana que a fic tá no ar e já estamos no capitulo 16.

Continuem acompanhado a fic, please.

E REVIEWS galerinha, REVIEWS!!!


	17. AVISO!

Genteeeee...

Vocês não sabem o quanto tá sendo difícil escrever isso aqui.

Eu não sei o que aconteceu com o meu PC, mas hoje eu estava terminando de escrever o capitulo 17 quando apareceu aquela mensagem "o Microsoft Word detectou um erro e terá que ser fechado". Até aí tudo bem. O negócio é que agora eu não consigo mais escrever nesse documento. Toda vez que eu abro e digito uma letra ou duas aparece a mesma mensagem e o documento fecha de novo.

Eu tô desesperada, já chorei um monte e não sei o que faço. Tô chateada também porque prometi postar logo, mas agora eu não sei nem como vou fazer isso.

Eu vou mandar o meu PC amanhã pro técnico dar uma olhada, mas talvez ele tenha que apagar todos os meus arquivos.

Eu tenho exatamente 12 fics escritas e provavelmente vou perder todas elas. Mas a "A princesa e o dragão" vocês podem ficar tranqüilos que eu vou dar um jeito. Nem que eu tenha que copiar ela da mão a partir do capitulo 17 e depois recomece a escrever.

Não fiquem bravas comigo, por favor. Não é minha culpa. Prometo fazer o possível pra terminar de portar a fic.

Torçam pra dar tudo certo.

Beijos


	18. O reencontro

Gina acordou na manhã seguinte muito mais cedo do que planejava e ainda mais cedo do que desejava. Sean e Brian faziam grande estardalhaço com os presentes depositados nos pés das camas e suas vozes e risadas chegavam até o quarto da mãe.

A ruiva ainda tentou voltar a dormir, mas sabia que aquela seria uma tentativa frustrada. Uma vez acordada, foi impossível que todos os acontecimentos dos últimos dias voltassem à tona. Deitada na cama, o quarto ainda na penumbra por causa da grossa cortina fechada, Gina se esforçava para lembrar da sua relação com Harry antes do seu desaparecimento.

Mas ela não conseguia. Porque todas as vezes que ela tentava se lembrar dos dois sua mente era invadida por uma confusão de cenas em que só havia ela e Draco. Lembrou-se mais uma vez de seu olhar triste diante da negativa ao pedido de casamento e foi como se tudo ficasse claro. Amava Draco e jamais seria capaz de magoá-lo. Mais do que isso, jamais seria capaz de deixá-lo. Nem que lhe implorassem todos os anjos do céu. Pertencia a Draco e a mais ninguém.

Minutos depois Gina saía do seu quarto para acompanhar seus filhos na farra de abrir os presentes. Mas antes escreveu uma carta convidando Harry para almoçar em sua casa. Aproveitaria a situação para promover seu reencontro com os filhos e contar aos três a novidade de seu casamento com Draco.

DG

Gina caminhava desorientada pela cozinha na tentativa de preparar um almoço decente. Não que ela fosse uma péssima cozinheira, pelo contrário. Mas suas mãos tremiam tanto e a ansiedade em seu peito era tamanha que seus gestos se embaralhavam e em nada contribuíam para o sucesso daquela empreitada.

Quando tudo já estava pronto e a mesa arrumada Gina abiu uma fresta da janela e gritou por Sean e Brian. Os dois estavam muito ocupados em construir um boneco de neve e foi preciso que ela os chamasse um par de vezes até que eles resolvessem obedecê-la.

Enquanto esperava os dois na sala de estar Gina se deu conta de que preparar um bom almoço seria o menor de seus desafios naquele dia. Sentiu suas pernas formigarem de nervoso e sentou para que não caísse. Fechou os olhos com força e pensou em Draco, buscando forças.

- Mamãe, a gente tava fazendo um boneco. – resmungou Brian a sua frente.

Gina abriu os olhos e sorriu, puxando o filho para sentar no seu colo.

- A mamãe precisa falar uma coisa importante com vocês. Mas prometo que depois lhe arranjo um cachecol e um chapéu pro boneco, que tal?

Brian pulou e comemorou e a ruiva não pôde conter um sorriso. Chamou Sean para sentar ao seu lado e demorou alguns minutos procurando as palavras certas para explicar aos dois o que estava acontecendo.

- Sean, Brian... Hoje nós vamos receber um convidado muito especial pra almoçar com a gente.

- O Draco vem aqui de novo? – perguntou Sean com um tom de leve irritação.

- Não, não é o Draco. O Draco vai almoçar com a família dele hoje.

- Então quem é, mamãe? É o tio Rony? – perguntou Brian rindo como se aquele fosse um grande jogo de adivinhações.

Gina suspirou e achou que talvez fosse melhor contar tudo desde o começo.

- Vocês lembram que a mamãe contou pra vocês que o papai tinha sumido e que ele não ia mais voltar?

Os dois apenas confirmaram com um sinal de cabeça, mas nos olhos de Sean Gina podia ver um traço de compreensão.

- A mamãe estava enganada. O papai vai voltar sim...

- Quando? – interrompeu Brian.

- Hoje. Daqui a pouco. Ele vai almoçar com a gente.

Brian pulou e comemorou ainda mais do que quando a mãe lhe prometera um chapéu para seu boneco de neve. Em sua cabecinha de criança não havia espaço para detalhes. E daí que o pai tinha desaparecido tanto tempo? Ele estava voltando e era isso que importava.

Mas Sean não compartilhava da mesma opinião. Permaneceu calado diante da noticia que a mãe havia lhe dado. Gina observava o filho quieto e esperava que ele falasse alguma coisa logo.

- Não vai falar nada, Sean? – perguntou ela cautelosa.

- Por que o papai sumiu durante tanto tempo? Por que não voltou antes?

- É uma longa história, querido. Mas eu tenho certeza de que seu pai não vai se importar de lhe contar.

Sean tornou a abrir a boca para perguntar mais alguma, mas as palavras morreram a meio caminho da sua cabeça. Naquele momento, o único som que se fazia ouvir era a campainha tocando.

Gina se levantou assustada. Suas mãos suavam de nervoso e ela se adiantou a passos rápidos até a porta de entrada. Sean e Brian a acompanharam, os três em silêncio. Gina abriu a porta lentamente e encontrou Harry parado na varanda.

- Demorei muito?

Gina já ia responder que ele continuava pontual como sempre, mas foi interrompida por Brian que pulou no colo do pai assim que o viu. Tanto Harry quanto Gina ficaram surpresos. Quando o pai sumiu Brian ainda era muito novo e os dois acharam que talvez ele não fosse se comportar daquela maneira.

A ruiva sentiu os olhos marejarem com a cena que se desenrolava. Brian abraçava o pai e lhe dava beijos molhados em todo o rosto enquanto Harry o abraçava e dizia repetidas vezes o quanto sentira sua falta.

Depois de alguns minutos Harry passou o caçula para o colo da mãe e se virou para Sean. O garoto não movera um só músculo desde que a porta se abrira. Os dois continuaram se encarando em silêncio até que o garoto cedeu.

- Demorou sim. – respondeu ele antes de abraçar o pai.

A essa altura do campeonato Gina já se encontrava aos prantos com Brian em seu colo. Sem largar Sean, Harry puxou a ruiva mais pra perto e limpou suas lágrimas antes de abraça-la também.

- Obrigado Gina.

- Ah Harry. Eu nem acredito nisso. – respondeu ela entre as lágrimas.

Parado na esquina, Draco observava a tudo o que acontecia através do vidro do seu carro. Achava que seus olhos o enganavam, mas depois de um tempo a realidade lhe acertou como um soco na boca do estômago. Harry Potter voltara e estava ali, abraçado com Gina e os filhos. O loiro permaneceu parado assistindo o reencontro dos quatro até que eles resolvessem entrar deixando-o sozinho do lado de fora.

Draco sentia a sua cabeça rodar. Milhões de pensamentos absurdos povoavam a sua mente e o impediam de raciocinar. Então era por isso que Gina recusara seu pedido de casamento? Depois de tudo o que eles haviam vivido juntos ela iria voltar para o Potter? A declaração da ruiva na noite anterior, as lágrimas, era tudo mentira. Ela havia pedido para que ele confiasse nela e ele, tolo, havia acreditado. Iria perdê-la para sempre e não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Ou havia?

Draco passou as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso e esmurrou o volante com toda a força. No minuto seguinte dirigia em alta velocidade de volta para a Mansão Malfoy, as mãos segurando firmemente o volante a ponto dos nos dos dedos ficarem vermelhos. Estava fora de si e a única coisa que conseguia pensar era em Virginia Weasley. Ela seria sua mulher e nem mesmo Potter estragaria isso.

DG

Gina, Harry e os filhos tiveram um almoço bastante agradável. Enquanto comiam, Harry contou aos filhos o que acontecera desde o dia em que ele partiu. O pequeno Brian não prestou muita atenção, mas Sean ouviu tudo atentamente e Gina teve a impressão de que ele não gostara nem um pouco daquilo tudo. Por sorte o garoto sempre fora muito compreensivo e não armaria uma discussão justamente naquele dia. Aquele dia prometia ser só alegria.

- Papai, você já visitou a tia Mione e o tio Rony? – perguntou Sean entre uma colherada e outra da torta de maçã com sorvete que Gina servira como sobremesa.

- Ainda não, mas eu quero vê-los o mais rápido possível.

- Que tal hoje? – sugeriu Gina animada. – Seria uma surpresa e tanto se nós chegássemos lá todos juntos.

Gina sorria abertamente e Harry não pôde evitar sorrir também e concordar com um aceno de cabeça. Os quatro terminaram de comer a sobremesa e depois vestiram seus casacos. A casa de Hermione ficava a alguns quarteirões dali, mas seria bom caminhar juntos e colocar os assuntos em dia. Sean e Brian tinham muita coisa para contar ao pai e Gina achou que eles mereciam aquilo.

Quando já estavam bem próximos da casa de Rony e Hermione, Brian correu à frente e pulou para tocar a campainha. Os três apressaram o passo para chegar antes que alguém abrisse a porta. Parados na varanda, podiam ouvir os passos se aproximando.

- Não, eu não estou interessado em nenhuma poção e... – começou Rony antes de abrir a boca em sinal de surpresa.

- Ih cara, mas você realmente devia experimentar a poção polissuco. Carinha feia essa sua. – brincou Harry.

Rony continuou encarando atônito o amigo parado a sua frente. Gina já começava a achar que talvez ele fosse ter um treco quando ele subitamente prensou Harry em um abraço.

- Eu não acredito cara. Eu juro como não acredito. – repetia Rony com a voz embargada.

Gina e os filhos assistiam a tudo emocionados, e até mesmo o pequeno Brian pareceu compreender o significado daquele reencontro.

- Ronald querido, quem é? – perguntou Hermione saindo de dentro da casa.

A morena parou de supetão na soleira da porta, os olhos arregalados e a boca ligeiramente aberta.

- Harry? – perguntou ela baixinho.

Rony e Harry se soltaram e o moreno sorriu abertamente para a amiga e abriu os braços a convidando para um abraço que ela não recusou. Harry afagava seus cabelos e tentava inutilmente conter as lágrimas que escorriam dos olhos dela e molhavam sua camiseta.

- Tá tudo bem Mione, não chora.

- Ah Harry, eu tô chorando de felicidade.

- Se é assim eu deixo. – brincou ele.

- Onde você esteve esse tempo todo?

- É uma longa historia. Mas se vocês convidarem a gente pra entrar eu prometo que conto tudo.

Hermione voltou a sorrir e se soltou do amigo limpando as lágrimas. Minutos depois estavam todos reunidos no quintal, as crianças brincando e correndo, o som das risadas enchendo o ambiente e os quatro amigos conversando como se nunca tivessem se separado.

DG

Gina, Harry e os filhos voltaram para casa tarde da noite. Brian dormia a sono solto no colo do pai enquanto este ouvia atentamente as historias que o filho mais velho lhe contava sobre seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Gina porem parecia estar alheia a tudo ao seu redor. A ruiva só conseguia pensar na conversa que ela e Harry teriam assim que chegassem em casa. Planejava contar ao moreno sobre seu casamento com Draco e sabia que não seria nada fácil.

Uma vez em casa, Gina pediu que harry colocasse os meninos na cama enquanto ela arrumava a cozinha. O moreno subiu com Brian ainda no colo e vestiu um pijama no pequeno antes de deitá-lo na cama. Certificou-se de que a janela estava fechada e deu uma última olhada no quarto antes de apagar a luz e sair. Chegou no quarto de Sean e encontrou o garoto deitado na cama, mas com a luz ainda acesa.

- Vamos dormir, garotão?

- Você não vai embora novamente, vai?

Harry sentiu uma pontada de culpa ao ouvir a preocupação mal disfarçada do filho.

- Nunca mais, Sean. Eu não quero ficar longe de vocês nem mais um dia.

- Eu esqueci de te contar que o tio Rony me devolveu seu mapa e sua capa.

- Não foi se tio. Fui eu.

Sean ficou em silêncio como que processando o que o pai havia lhe dito e depois lhe devolveu um sorriso.

- Você vai com a gente amanhã na plataforma?

- Lógico. Não perco meu filhote indo pra Hogwarts nunca mais.

- Boa noite papai.

- Boa noite Sean.

Harry abraçou o filho e depois apagou a luz e fechou a porta antes de descer as escadas até o andar inferior. Encontrou Gina ocupada em lavar as louças do almoço e pegou um pano de prata estendido em um suporte na parede para ajudar.

- Você lava e eu enxugo? – perguntou ele.

- Claro. – respondeu Gina distraída.

Em poucos minutos a louça já estava limpa e guardada. Os dois fizeram tudo em silêncio e depois foram até a sala de estar.

- Acho que já vou indo. Amanhã temos que acordar cedo para levar Sean e já está bem tarde. – comentou Harry pegando seu casaco jogado em cima do sofá.

- Antes eu preciso conversar uma coisa com você, Harry., é rápido, eu prometo.

- Tudo bem. – concordou ele calmamente voltando a jogar o casaco sobre o sofá e aproveitando para se sentar.

Gina sentou na extremidade oposta do sofá, mas não falou nada de imediato. Enroscava suas mãos umas nas outras e aproveitava o silêncio para escolher bem suas palavras.

- Harry, eu queria te pedir uma coisa. Na verdade eu não queria ter que pedir, mas tem outro jeito e é muito importante pra mim.

- Pode pedir Gina. Qualquer coisa.

- Eu queria me separar de você. – falou Gina o mais rápido possível com medo de perder a coragem inicial.

Harry piscou atordoado algumas vezes e encarou a ruiva a sua frente como se esperasse ouvir dela que aquilo era uma grande brincadeira de mau gosto.

- Posso perguntar por quê? – perguntou ele achando que talvez já soubesse a resposta.

- Porque eu pretendo me casar de novo. Com o Draco.

A expressão de Harry mudou de surpresa para magoada. Sentiu seus olhos queimando e um bolo incômodo se formar na sua garganta. Gina abaixou a cabeça como se estivesse envergonhada, mas não pronunciou nenhum som.

- É isso que você quer? Tem certeza? – perguntou Harry num tom de voz alto o suficiente apenas para Gina ouvir.

- Tenho Harry. Eu não planejei isso, mas aconteceu e...

- Tá tudo bem, você não me deve nenhuma explicação. Nós podemos resolver tudo isso depois que o Sean voltar para Hogwarts, certo?

Gina apenas concordou com um leve balançar da cabeça, as lágrimas escorrendo por sua face e molhando seus joelhos. Harry teve ímpetos de consolá-la, mas achava que era melhor não. Pegou seu casaco novamente e o vestiu antes de sair pela porta da frente a passos rápidos. Uma vez sozinha, Gina se permitiu chorar tudo o que havia segurado na presença do moreno. Chorava de tristeza, remorso, mas principalmente de alívio.

N.A: genteeee... Olha o capitulo novo aí. Deus sabe o tanto de trabalho que eu tive pra conseguir postar ele. Mas valeu a pena. Tomara que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu.

Próximo capitulo vai ter mais ação. Fic nos momentos finais.

Eu perdi tudo, então vou ter que reescrever. Mas não tem problema.

Curtam bastante não deixem de me manda REVIEWS.

Aaah, antes que eu me esqueça. Muito obrigada pela força viu Nani e Angélica. Vocês são duas lindonas... Ai, ai, ai!!! Qualquer dia vocês matam a autora da fic de emoção, daí já viu.

Beijão pra todo mundo que tá acompanhando a fic. E um beijão maior ainda pra quem comenta.

Amooooo vocês.


	19. Onde está Gina?

Gina acordou extremamente cedo na manhã seguinte. Na verdade, a ruiva tinha a ligeira impressão de que não havia pregado o olho um minuto sequer. Caminhou até o banheiro em passos lentos, seu corpo reclamando por mais alguns minutos embaixo das cobertas quentes. Lavou o rosto com água fria para espantar o sono e depois foi até o quarto de Sean acorda-lo para se arrumar antes de saírem.

- Vamos querido. Não podemos nos atrasar e perder o expresso.

Sean gemeu e se escondeu das mãos da mãe embaixo da coberta. Gina sorriu e o chacoalhou até que o garoto resolvesse ficar de pé e se dirigir ao banheiro. A ruiva aproveitou para descer e preparar o café da manhã. Acabara de arrumar a mesa quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Correu para abri-la esperando encontrar Draco parado na varanda com um sorriso daqueles que ele guardava só pra ela, mas na verdade se deparou com Harry.

- Bom dia, Gina. – cumprimentou ele.

- Ah, oi Harry. Eu não sabia que você vinha. – comentou ela envergonhada.

- Eu queria acompanhar Sean até a plataforma. Algum problema?

- Não, nenhum. Entre antes que você congele. O café já está pronto. Vou colocar mais um lugar e você come com a gente.

Harry concordou e pendurou o casaco em um dos ganchos da parede antes de subir para acordar Brian. Minutos depois ele e os filhos desciam para tomar o café enquanto Gina tomava um banho e trocava de roupa.

A campainha voltou a tocar um pouco mais tarde anunciando a chegada de Rony, Hermione e Andrew. Rony aproveitou para se servir de um pedaço de bolo enquanto Harry guardava o malão do filho no carro junto com os pertences do sobrinho. Quando já estava tudo organizado os sete entraram também no carro e seguiram para a plataforma.

A plataforma 9 ³/4 costumava estar sempre uma bagunça, mas naquele dia tudo parecia ter proporções muito maiores. Rony e Hermione caminhavam a frente com o filho, seguidos de perto por Harry, Sean e Brian. As pessoas apontavam para Harry e cochichavam, mas ele as ignorava. Estava ali apenas como pai de Sean e mais nada. Gina andava um pouco mais afastada do grupo, os olhos correndo rápidos por toda a plataforma. Procurava Draco desesperada. Ainda não havia contado ao namorado sobre a volta de

Harry e temia a sua reação. Aquela seria para ele uma surpresa nada agradável.

- Gina, aqui. – gritou uma voz fina de criança.

Parada as alguns metros dali, sentada em seu malão, estava Chloe. A garota sorria e acenava animada para a ruiva. O irmão Salazar não parecia estar por perto e Gina se adiantou até ela.

- Olá lindinha. Como você está? – perguntou Gina abraçando-a.

- Ah, bem obrigada. E você?

- Bem também. E cadê seu pai e seu irmão? – perguntou Gina ainda correndo os olhos pela plataforma.

- Salazar já está em alguma cabine com seus amigos. O papai não pôde vir porque não se sentia bem.

- Hum. Vou visitá-lo mais tarde então. Venha, Sean e Andrew estão logo ali.

Um pouco mais aliviada, Gina ajudou Chloe a atravessar a multidão que lotava a plataforma. Encontraram o restante dos Weasley e Harry um pouco mais pra frente. A garota encarou Harry espantada, mas logo se juntou aos amigos e os três entraram para procurar uma cabine. No exato momento em que os três se debruçaram em uma janela próxima o trem tremeu levemente sobre os trilhos e soltou uma baforada de fumaça indicando sua partida.

- Tchau mãe, tchau pai. – gritava Sean da janela.

- Tchau querido, e comporte-se. – gritava Gina.

- Tchau filhão. E não se esqueça de escrever.

O trem ganhou velocidade e logo sumia deixando um rastro de fumaça branca no ar. Pouco a pouco a plataforma foi se esvaziando e Harry, Rony, Gina, Hermione e Brian voltaram para o carro. A viagem de volta foi bem tranqüila e recheada de boas conversas. Brian já estava atrasado para a aula, mas Harry se ofereceu para levá-lo. Os três desceram em casa para pegar a mochila do garoto e depois pai e filho seguiram caminhando. Gina aproveitou para trocar de roupa e visitar Draco. Estava sentada em sua cama calçando um par de botas quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Desceu correndo achando que talvez os dois tivessem esquecido algo.

- Mas vocês são dois esquecidos mesmo, eu... O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Gina surpresa.

DG

Sean, Andrew e Chloe escolheram uma das cabines do fundo e por isso não tiveram que dividi-la com mais ninguém. O que era muito cômodo, afinal, tinham mil coisas pra conversar. Começaram contando sobre os dias em que passaram separados e demorou algum tempo até que Chloe tomasse coragem para fazer a pergunta que desejava fazer desde o momento que os amigos haviam chegado na plataforma.

- Sean, aquele lá na plataforma era seu pai? – perguntou ela cautelosa.

- Era sim, não é legal? Eu nem acredito que papai está vivo e com a gente.

- É bem legal mesmo. Mas eu achava que ele tinha morrido.

Sean então contou para a amiga a historia que seu pai havia lhe contado no dia anterior. Contou também sobre o reencontro da família e a visita à casa de Andrew.

- Nossa, foi tudo meio rápido então. – comentou Chloe.

- Super rápido. Você tinha que ver a cara do tio Rony.

- E a mamãe então? Eu nunca a vi chorar tanto. – comentou Andrew – E olha que ela é bem chorona.

Chloe ficou em silêncio, uma batalha travada em sua cabecinha infantil. Estava feliz pelo amigo, lógico. Mas ao mesmo tempo pensava no pai e em como ele ficaria arrasado se Gina o largasse para voltar com Harry Potter.

- Seu pai e sua mãe estão juntos agora? – perguntou ela baixinho.

- Eu não sei. Mas aposto que eles vão voltar. Eu sei que a mamãe ainda gosta dele.

Sean sabia que o que estava falando poderia ser uma grande mentira, mas isso não era importante agora. Queria o pai e a mãe juntos, se pudesse escolher. Percebeu que Andrew o olhava em tom de reprovação e achou melhor mudar de assunto.

- Vou atrás do carrinho de comida. Alguém quer alguma coisa? – perguntou ele antes de sair da cabine deixando o primo e a amiga sozinhos.

Depois de deixar o filho na escola, Harry se ocupou em resolver os problemas que a sua suposta morte lhe causaram. Pegou o Nôitibus até Londres, pois tinha um compromisso com o Ministro, seu antigo professor em Hogwarts, Remus Lupin. O motorista do Nôitibus o deixou em frente à cabine que o levaria ao Ministério. Harry anunciou sua chegada e recebeu um cartão de "visitante" antes de a cabine ser engolida pela terra.

Uma vez no Ministério, Harry se empenhou na tarefa de passar despercebido, mas parecia quer todos já estavam sabendo da sua chegada. Perdeu alguns minutos com as pessoas que atulhavam os corredores e elevadores até conseguir chegar na sala do Ministro. Bateu na porta umas duas vezes até que a voz familiar de Lupin o convidasse para entrar.

- Estava começando a achar que aquela coruja que eu recebi mais cedo era uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto. – brincou ele se levantando para cumprimentar Harry.

- Desculpe o atraso. O pessoal lá fora não me deu descanso. – desculpou-se o moreno.

Lupin sorriu e se adiantou para abraçar Harry. Era um abraço paternal, exatamente como os abraços que Sirius lhe dava quando era mais jovem, ou os que Tiago lhe dera quando ainda era um bebê.

- Acho que você tem muita coisa para me contar, não tem? – perguntou Lupin com um ar divertido.

- Você não faz idéia do quanto.

Os dois passaram algumas horas ocupados em discutir qual seria a melhor maneira de anunciar ao mundo mágico que Harry Potter estava vivo. Se é que havia algum bruxo que não sabia da fofoca mais quente dos últimos anos. Decidiram por marcar uma entrevista com o Profeta Diário em que Harry contaria o que aconteceu da maneira que ele achasse melhor.

- Então é isso. Hoje mesmo eu mando uma coruja para o Profeta e peço para eles mandarem um repórter até a sua casa. Aliás, onde você está morando?

- Eu estava escondido na Casa dos Gritos, como já te contei, mas agora estou em um hotel em Godric Hollows. Pretendo comprar uma casa lá, para ficar perto dos meninos.

- E a Gina? Eu pensei que com a sua volta, vocês dois...

- Nós não estamos mais juntos. Na verdade ela pediu a separação assim que eu voltei.

- Eu sinto muito. Quero dizer, eu sempre achei que vocês voltariam.

- Eu também, mas ela pensa diferente. Será que você pode me ajudar com a separação?

- Claro. Nós podemos fazer isso da maneira mais discreta possível. Vou dar entrada nos papéis e quando estiver tudo arranjado eu aviso vocês.

- Obrigado Lupin. Agora eu preciso ir. Prometi buscar Brian na escola.

Lupin se levantou e acompanhou Harry até a porta. Os dois caminharam juntos até a porta e se despediram com um único abraço antes de Harry ir embora. O moreno pegou o Nôitibus de volta para Godric Hollow e desceu em frente ao colégio do filho caçula. O pequeno Brian o esperava sentado em um banco e correu para seus braços quando notou sua chegada.

- E aí garotão, como foi a aula? – perguntou Harry erguendo-o do chão.

- Foi legal. Eu fiz um desenho seu e a professora deixou pendurar ele na parede.

Os dois iniciaram então um papo animado entre pai e filho. Brian pulava pelo caminho enquanto Harry carregava sua mochila e sorria abobado para o menino. Quando chegaram em casa, Brian correu para tocar a campainha como sempre costumava fazer. Os dois esperaram que Gina viesse abrir a porta, mas depois de quase 5 minutos a ruiva ainda não havia aparecido.

- Acho que a sua mãe deve ter saído. – comentou Harry.

O garotinho tocou a campainha mais umas duas vezes, mas Gina não apareceu. Harry girou a maçaneta e a porta se abriu. Estranhou o fato e achou que talvez Gina tivesse cochilado. Brian correu para dentro de casa e subiu para procurar a mãe no andar de cima. Harry continuou parado na entrada e reparou que o casaco de Gina estava pendurado na parede e sua varinha jogada no chão.

- Papai, a mamãe não tá lá em cima não. – avisou Brian já de volta.

- Vamos na casa do tio Rony ver se ela está lá.

Brian comemorou e tirou o antigo Snugle da mochila antes dos dois saírem em direção à casa dos Weasley. Durante o caminho Harry se forçava a acreditar que Gina apensa havia saído com pressa e esquecera suas coisas, mas no fundo ele tinha a impressão de que alguma coisa ali estava errada. Caminharam mais um pouco até que pudessem avistar a casa de Rony e Hermione. Os dois estavam sentados na varanda rindo e conversando.

- Olá Harry, Brian. Onde vocês estão indo? – perguntou Rony quando os dois se aproximaram.

- Estamos procurando a Gina. Achei que talvez ela estivesse aqui com vocês.

- Não, nós nem vimos ela depois que viemos embora da estação. Na verdade, acabamos de chegar em casa.

Harry então teve certeza de que algo estava tremendamente errado. Gina jamais sairia de casa sem avisar, principalmente por causa de Brian. A ruiva sempre fora uma mãe muito zelosa e responsável. Não, havia acontecido alguma coisa.

- Vou pra casa então. Quem sabe ela aparece por lá.

Mas Gina não apareceu. Harry a esperou até que o céu se tornasse escuro e cheio de estrelas. Brian já estava ficando inquieto e perguntava pela ame a todo instante, o que não contribuía em nada para que Harry se acalmasse. No final das contas, Harry voltou para casa de Rony e Hermione, e enquanto Brian dormia com os primos no andar de cima, os três discutiam preocupados na sala de estar.

- Eu tenho certeza de que alguém levou a Gina. – apostava Harry.

- Nós temos que ser racionais. – falava Hermione devagar. – Por que alguém iria seqüestrar a Gina?

- Eu não sei Mione, mas também por que é que Gina iria sair sem avisar e ficar fora até tão tarde?

- Eu não sei. Vai ver ela ficou trabalhando até tarde e...

- Mione, já são quase duas da manhã. – observou Rony. – A empresa do Malfoy já fechou faz muito tempo.

- Malfoy. Ele pode ter seqüestrado a Gina. – comentou Harry.

- Eu duvido muito. Isso não é algo que ele faria.

- Mione, nós estamos falando do Malfoy. Ele é capaz de qualquer coisa.

- Ele mudou Harry. E por mais que ele tenha deixado bem claro que não gosta de nenhum de nós, ele ama a Gina. É fato.

- A Mione tem razão Harry. – concordou Rony baixinho. – Eu não acho que ele faria algo de ruim com a Gina.

- Vocês dois estão malucos, só pode. Eu vou procurar a Gina.

- Tudo bem. Eu fico com o Brian então. E Rony vai avisar os gêmeos e Percy.

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação antes de sair para a noite fria à procura de Gina.

DG

O expresso de Hogwarts chegou ao castelo quando a noite já avançava sorrateira. Sean, Andrew e Chloe dividiram uma das carruagens com Logan, o mesmo garoto que se aventurara com eles no barco errante no começo do ano. O garoto parecia ainda mais pálido sob a luz das velas que iluminavam o interior da carruagem e não parecia disposto a conversar.

- Você nunca fala? – cutucou Chloe.

- Só com quem merece. – retrucou ele mal-educado.

- Que tédio que deve ser a sua vida então. Com um nariz tão empinado você nunca deve ter conversado com alguém antes.

- Quem se importa?

- Snape, pelo visto. Ele pareceu bem preocupado com você no dia do acidente. Você nem ao menos consegue esperar o inicio do ano letivo pra puxar o saco dele?

- Ele é meu pai, idiota. Agora será que dá pra você calar a boca?

Andrew e Sean não conseguiram disfarçar as expressões de admiração, mas Chloe apenas olhava para o menino com um ar de triunfo que lhe fazia ficar ainda mais parecida com o pai.

- Eu sabia. Não vejo a hora de contar pro papai. – sussurrou a garota para os amigos.

O restante da viagem transcorreu em total silêncio. Os alunos desembarcaram na entrada principal do castelo e se dirigiram ao Salão Principal, onde um banquete os aguardava. Dumbledore passou alguns recados e depois todos foram dispensados. Sean e Andrew permaneceram no salão comunal com os outros grifinórios, mas Chloe preferiu subir para o dormitório.

- Preciso mandar uma carta pro papai. Eu sabia que o Logan era filho do Snape, mas ele não acreditou em mim. – contou ela antes de subir.

DG

Harry passou grande parte da noite procurando por Gina em todos os lugares, mas foi em vão. A ruiva não estava em nenhum lugar e ninguém sabia dela. O moreno chegou de volta ao hotel quando o sol já se esgueirava sorrateiramente, tingindo o céu de laranja. Tomou um banho quente e deitou na cama exausto. Em menos de cinco minutos já estava dormindo.

Sonhou que estava em uma casa muito distante. Não sabia o que estava fazendo ali, mas podia ouvir a voz de Gina. Queria entender o que ela dizia, mas ela parecia estar muito distante. Andou na direção da voz e podia perceber as palavras cada vez mais nítidas. Encostou a cabeça atrás de uma porta bem a tempo de escutar uma ultima frase antes de acordar.

- Draco, você não devia ter feito isso.

Harry Potter acordou de um pulo, a fronte suada e a boca seca. Correu para a sua escrivaninha e escreveu uma carta para o filho mais velho. Voltou a sentar na cama, a cabeça latejando e os olhos fixos no relógio na mesinha de cabeceira.

DG

Sean acordou na manhã seguinte à sua volta para Hogwarts muito mais cedo do que de costume. Uma coruja branca o bicava insistentemente e não o deixava dormir. O garoto levantou a contragosto e pegou a carta antes que a ave arrancasse um pedaço seu. Antes que pudesse ler o que estava escrito, a coruja voou pela janela, deixando claro que não havia necessidade de resposta.

- É do papai. – surpreendeu-se o garoto ao ler o nome do remetente no envelope.

Sean,

Preciso da sua capa da invisibilidade urgente. Me encontre em frente à lareira do salão comunal às seis da manhã. Não se atrase e não deixe que ninguém te veja.

O garoto estranhou o pedido do pai, mas obedeceu. Ás seis horas em ponto estava sentado em frente à lareira com a capa. No horário combinado o rosto do pai apareceu entre as chamas quase extintas do fogo aceso na noite anterior.

- Bom dia filho. Trouxe o que te pedi? – perguntou Harry apressado.

- Trouxe sim, papai. O que é que está acontecendo?

- Não posso te dizer agora filho. Apenas me entregue a capa.

Pai e filho se encararam durante alguns instantes, até que Sean quebrasse o contato visual afastando-se da lareira.

- Você vai fugir de novo? É isso, não é?

- Claro que não filho, eu...

- Você prometeu que não ia embora. Nunca mais, você disse.

- Eu não vou embora, prometo.

- Então me diz pra que você quer a capa.

- Sean, eu...

- Me diz senão eu não entrego nada pra você.

Harry suspirou resignado, mas sabia que não havia alternativa.

- É a sua mãe. Ela sumiu na noite passada e eu estou indo atrás dela.

- Sumiu? Como assim?

- Eu acho que ela está com o Malfoy. Preciso da capa pra conseguir entrar na mansão.

Sean pareceu não acreditar na historia do pai, mas concordou em entregar a capa.

- Eu prometo que vai dar tudo certo, filho. Nem que eu tenha que matar aquele filhote de comensal, mas eu juro que trago sua mãe de volta.

O moreno se despediu do filho antes de sumir nas chamas da mesma maneira que surgira. Sean levantou-se para ir embora e virando de costas deu de cara com uma Chloe bastante assustada.

- O que está acontecendo, Sean? – perguntou ela com os olhos marejados.

- Nada Chloe. Volte a dormir.

- Não Sean. Conte o que está acontecendo. O que o papai fez?

- Você escutou muito bem o que meu pai disse. O seu pai seqüestrou a minha mãe. Meu pai foi atrás deles. – respondeu Sean com raiva.

- Não é verdade. Papai jamais machucaria a sua mãe.

- Não é o que parece. Mas tudo bem, papai vai resolver tudo. Agora se você me dá licença.

Sean já havia subido metade dos degraus que o levariam de volta para o dormitório quando ouviu a voz embargada de Chloe lhe chamando. Virando para ela, Sean a encontrou parada, o rosto manchado por uma dezena de lágrimas que escorriam sem parar dos seus olhos.

- Por favor, Sean. Não deixa seu pai machucar o meu. Por favor.

- Chloe, ele seqüestrou a minha mãe. – bufou ele exasperado. – Você não acha que ele merece uma punição?

- Não. A única coisa que eu acho é que o meu pai é a última pessoa que eu tenho no mundo. Se alguma coisa acontecer com ele o que é que vai ser de mim e Salazar?

Sean parou pensativo. Não sabia o que fazer.

- Sean, você já perdeu o seu pai uma vez e sabe o quanto isso é ruim. Não me deixe perder o meu. Eu imploro.

Sean olhou fundo nos olhos vermelhos da amiga e entendeu exatamente o que ela queria dizer. Fechou os olhos com raiva pelo que iria fazer, mas sabia que não havia outra maneira.

- Vai acordar o Andrew. Nós vamos precisar de ajuda.

DG

N.A: e aí gente, o que acharam? Esse capitulo é particularmente o que eu menos gosto, porque não tem D/G action, mas é importante pro desenrolar da fic.

Aliás, a fic tá no final. Acho que faltam uns dois capítulos só.

Agora, os agradecimentos?

**Vivian Malfoy**: okay, além de você ter algumas tendências assassinas (quantas vezes você já me ameaçou de morte, hein?) eu nunca, nunca mesmo, vi uma pessoa tão anti H/G na minha vida!!!

É Draco na cabeça, hein!!!

Ah sim, e valeu pelas reviews. Elas continuam sendo muuuuuito inspiradoras.

**Nani Slytherin**: lindaaaa. Maravilhosa.

¬¬'

Uhasuiahuishauishaiuhsiuas... Acho que o fato de eu ter perdido a fic teve alguns efeitos colaterais.

Obrigada pelas reviewes e pelo apoio moral... É tudo muito bem-vindo.

**Angélica**: eu tentei as suas idéias lá pra salvar a fic, mas não deu certo. De qualquer maneira, muito obrigada.

Tomara que você goste do capítulo. Acho que responde bem a sua review.

**lydhyamsf**: de nada. Eu sempre tento responder as reviews. Se é importante pra mim penso que é importante pra vocês também.

Eu tentei salvar a fic de todo jeito, mas não deu. Tinha um vírus no programa e não teve jeito mesmo. Mas também deixa pra lá, o importante é que a fic não pode parar.

Valeu pela força e tomara que você goste do capitulo.

Beijos pra todos que lêem a fic. E um beijo maior ainda (como de costume) pra quem deixa REVIEWS.

Amo vocês.

Enjoy!


	20. Um príncipe em ação

Gina sentia sua cabeça zunir, o corpo pesado como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas aquilo só fazia a sua dor de cabeça aumentar. Permaneceu de olhos bem fechados, mas seus ouvidos estavam atentos a qualquer ruído. Aos poucos sua dor de cabeça pareceu passar e ela arriscou abrir os olhos.

Ignorando toda a dor que sentia, Gina se levantou de um salto quando notou que não estava em sua casa, ou na de Rony, ou em qualquer uma que conhecesse. Estava em um cômodo muito amplo onde os únicos móveis eram a cama de marfim onde estava sentada, as mesinhas de cabeceira no mesmo material e um gigantesco guarda-roupa embutido na parede. O quarto estava na penumbra, pois as grossas cortinas tampavam a luz que tentava entrar pela janela.

- Onde estou? Como vim parar aqui? – perguntou Gina baixinho para si mesma.

Sem obter respostas Gina decidiu que tinha que sair dali de qualquer jeito. Não tinha a mínima idéia de onde estava, mas sabia que tinha que ir embora o mais rápido possível. Tinha certeza de que não havia ido parar ali por livre e espontânea vontade e quem quer que a tivesse levado para lá com certeza não tinha boas intenções.

Gina levantou da cama e caminhou até uma porta de madeira muito escura. Tocou nela de leve, com medo de que houvesse algum feitiço que a protegesse. Esperou que seu corpo fosse arremessado para longe, mas nada aconteceu. Comemorou internamente essa primeira vitória, mas mal seus dedos tocaram a maçaneta e a porta se abriu de supetão.

Parado na porta, os olhos emoldurados por gigantescas olheiras e os cabelos mais bagunçados do que o normal, estava Draco Malfoy. Gina deu uns dois passos para trás, a mão tampando a boca em sinal de surpresa.

- Ah Draco, que bom que você está aqui. Vamos, nós temos que ir embora e...

- Nós não vamos a lugar algum, Gina. – respondeu ele com uma expressão de angústia.

- Como não? – perguntou Gina sem entender - Esse lugar não é seguro Draco, nós temos que ir embora logo.

- Esse lugar é a minha casa Gina. E pode ter certeza de que é muito seguro.

- Sua casa? Mas eu...

Então a verdade a atingiu como um raio. Lembrou do exato momento em que ouvira a sua campainha tocar e correra para atender achando que Harry havia esquecido alguma coisa. Assustou-se quando deu de cara com Draco, mas jamais achou que ele fosse fazer algo contra ela. A ruiva ainda abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Draco empunhou a varinha. Essa era a sua última lembrança.

- Draco, o que é que está acontecendo? Como eu vim parar aqui? – perguntou Gina já com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Gina, fique calma. Vamos sentar e eu te explico tudo.

- Ficar calma? Eu acordo num lugar estranho, no qual vim parar sem consentimento, e você aparece e me pede pra ficar calma?

Gina já estava praticamente aos berros e enquanto falava gesticulava sem parar. Afastou-se da porta ficando de costas para Draco e ele aproveitou para entrar e fechar a porta.

- Gina, eu só... – começou ele se aproximando.

- Não toque em mim. – respondeu a ruiva virando-se para ele. – Só me explique o que está acontecendo.

Draco suspirou resignado antes de confessar o que, ele sabia, havia sido o maior erro da sua vida.

- No dia seguinte ao jantar aqui em casa eu fui te procurar. Eu queria conversar com você e te convencer a casar comigo. Foi aí que eu vi o Potter. Vi vocês dois e os meninos abraçados, chorando.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha visto tudo. – falou Gina baixinho como se pedisse desculpas.

- Eu fui embora pra que vocês não me vissem. Por que naquele momento eu soube que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer pra te convencer a casar comigo. Não era a mim que você queria.

- Não é verdade Draco. Você sabe que não.

- Desde quando você sabia que ele estava vivo?

- Eu... Sean achou que havia visto o pai lá no povoado. No dia em que ele chegou de Hogwarts. Eu não acreditei, mas Harry apareceu no dia seguinte.

- No dia do jantar. No dia em que eu te pedi em casamento.

- É. Eu ainda não havia contado nada aos meninos. Eu estava muito confusa, mas eu sabia que era injusto esconder a verdade dos dois então chamei Harry para almoçar com a gente.

- Por que você não me contou que ele havia voltado? – perguntou Draco magoado.

- Eu tive medo, estava confusa. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

- Eu pensei que você, com todos os seus princípios e valores iria voltar com Harry, afinal, ele ainda é seu marido e pai dos seus filhos.

"Mas ao mesmo tempo em que eu sabia que você iria tomar tal decisão, eu sabia que eu jamais poderia aceitá-la. Mais do que isso, eu sabia que eu não suportaria te perder pro Potter. Nem pra ele nem pra ninguém."

"Foi por isso que eu te seqüestrei, Gina. Mas agora eu vejo que foi um erro tremendo. Eu realmente achei que pudesse te manter aqui comigo pra sempre, mas isso não é possível."

- Eu não acredito, Draco. Como você pôde? – gritou Gina indignada.

- Gina, eu sinto muito. Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo. É só que eu tive muito medo. Medo de te perder.

- E você achou que me seqüestrar era a solução pro seu problema? Você tem noção do quanto minha família deve estar preocupada? E Brian?

- Eu sinto muito, Gina. As coisas não saíram bem como eu planejei e...

- As coisas não saíram como você planejou? E o que você pretendia? Me manter numa masmorra?

- Nunca, Gina. Eu jamais faria alguma coisa pra te machucar.

- E o que foi que você acabou de fazer?

Gina chorava compulsivamente, os olhos vermelhos e a pele marcada denunciando suas lágrimas. A ruiva parecia não acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Horas atrás se preparava para encontrar Draco e aceitar seu pedido de casamento e agora descobria do que ele era capaz. Sentia raiva do loiro por ter sido tão baixo, mas mais do que isso, odiava a si mesmo por não conseguir odiá-lo da forma como ele merecia. Draco evitava o choro da namorada abaixando a cabeça. Queria consolá-la, mas sabia que agora não era a hora.

- Eu pedi a separação, Draco. Pedi ao Harry para me separar dele. Naquele mesmo dia em que você nos encontrou juntos.

- Por que você tá falando isso? – perguntou Draco temeroso.

- Eu pedi pra me separar dele porque queria me casar com você. Não me importava se o Harry era legalmente meu marido. Ou se ele era o pai dos meus filhos. O único homem que eu amava era você?

- Gina, eu... Não fala assim.

- É Draco, eu te amava. Mas agora eu vejo que estava pra cometer o maior erro da minha vida. – falou ela baixinho. – Ainda bem que você abriu meus olhos.

Draco levantou a cabeça a tempo de ver a ruiva abrir a porta e sair do quarto sem nem ao menos se despedir. Fechou os olhos para impedir as lágrimas que insistiam em nublar sua vista e inspirou profundamente. O perfume doce de Gina invadiu suas narinas e permitiu que uma lágrima escapasse. Draco piscou algumas vezes para limpar a vista antes que o seu bom senso fosse mandado para bem longe.

- Gina, volta aqui. Gina. – gritava ele enquanto corria atrás da ruiva.

A ruiva fingia não ouvir os gritos insistentes de Draco, as mãos ocupadas em amparar as incontáveis lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto. A mansão estava deserta e Gina podia ouvir seus passos e os de Draco ecoando pelos aposentos. Sabia que ele a alcançaria, mas não conseguia parar.

- Gina, por favor. Me perdoe, eu...

Draco continuava correndo e implorava pelo perdão de Gina, mas suas palavras foram interrompidas por uma segunda voz masculina. Ao ouvi-la, Gina parou de supetão, o coração martelando em seu peito.

- Não se aproxime dela Malfoy. Ou eu juro que mato você.

- Harry. – murmurou Gina antes de se virar e encontrar o moreno parado de costas para ela, a varinha apontada para o peito de Draco.

DG

Andrew estava deitado em sua cama, os olhos fechados em um sono profundo. Curtia seus últimos minutos na cama quando sentiu um par de mãos o sacudirem violentamente.

- Acorda Andrew. Vamos, acorda logo.

O garoto abriu os olhos assustado. Chloe o balançava com força e suspirou aliviada quando notou que ele havia acordado.

- Vamos logo. Vista uma roupa e desça. Nós vamos ter que sair.

- Nós quem? E sair pra onde? – perguntou ele ainda sonolento.

- Eu, você e Sean. Nós vamos atrás do meu pai e do Harry.

- Mas o que...

- No caminho eu te explico. Apenas vista uma roupa e nos encontre no salão comunal.

O garoto concordou e Chloe saiu do quarto para que ele pudesse trocar de roupa. Minutos depois o garoto descia as escadas do seu dormitório pulando de dois em dois degraus, os cabelos despenteados e os cadarços ainda desamarrados.

- Será que alguém aí pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – perguntou ele atarantado.

- A mamãe sumiu e papai acha que Malfoy a seqüestrou. Ele foi atrás dela, mas se encontrar o Malfoy é capaz de matá-lo. Nós vamos atrás dele pra impedir uma tragédia.

Andrew piscou algumas vezes, surpreso com o que acabar de ouvir.

- Onde eles estão? – perguntou ele sério.

- Na mansão Malfoy. É para lá que nós vamos.

- E como é que vocês pretendem fazer isso?

- Vamos usar o mapa dos marotos para encontrar a sala onde o professor de vôo guarda as vassouras. Depois é só roubá-las e voamos até Godric Hollow. Eu e Chloe vamos até a mansão Malfoy e você vai até a sua casa e avisa seus pais.

- Só isso? – perguntou ele sarcasticamente.

Chloe lhe lançou um olhar fulminante que foi o suficiente para convencê-lo de que aquele era o melhor plano do mundo. Minutos depois os três caminhavam em direção à um armário localizado no terceiro andar do castelo. De acordo com o mapa, não havia ninguém por perto e aquela seria a hora perfeita. Arrombaram o armário com um feitiço e levaram as três vassouras até a torre de astronomia, de onde voaram em direção ao povoado.

- Não se afastem e voem sempre acima das nuvens. – gritou Chloe para os amigos.

Os dois concordaram com um sinal de cabeça, as mãos ocupadas em segurar firmemente os cabos das vassouras. Voaram por quase meia hora até avistarem as primeiras casas do povoado. Andrew mergulhou a vassoura em direção ao povoado procurando sua casa, enquanto Chloe e Sean continuaram em frente.

- A mansão fica logo ali. – avisou Chloe apontando para um conjunto de casas mais afastadas.

Os dois voaram mais algum tempo até que Chloe avistou o gramado de sua casa. Aterrisaram na parte dos fundos e Chloe guiou o amigo até uma pequena porta escondida na parede. A porta dava na cozinha, onde os elfos trabalhavam apressadamente. As pequenas criaturas estavam ocupadas demais e por sorte nem perceberam a presença dos dois. As crianças atravessaram a cozinha e saíram na sala de jantar.

- Gina, volta aqui...

- É a voz do papai. – vibrou Chloe correndo na direção da voz de Draco.

- Espere. Não vá estragar tudo. – ralhou Sean.

A garota concordou e apontou para uma porta no final da sala de jantar. Os dois foram até ela e encostaram o ouvido em sua superfície numa tentativa de ouvir o que acontecia no cômodo seguinte.

- Não adianta. Não tem outra entrada? – perguntou Sean num sussurro.

Chloe pareceu pensar por um instante e depois fez sinal para que o amigo a acompanhasse. A menina o levou até uma tapeçaria que cobria quase que totalmente uma das paredes da sala. Atrás dele havia uma pequena porta, quase imperceptível. Atravessaram um corredor escuro e estreito, Sean à frente, os ouvidos apurados. O garoto achou que talvez ainda estivessem muito longe quando ouviu a voz do pai.

- Não se aproxime dela Malfoy. Ou eu juro que mato você.

Chloe conteve um grito e correu na direção de Sean, mas o garoto a segurou e tampou sua boca com uma das mãos. Fez sinal para que ela não falasse e só a soltou quando ela resolveu concordar.

- Eu não vou deixar seu pai se machucar. Eu prometo.

A garota limpou as lágrimas e baixou a cabeça. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, escondidos atrás da tapeçaria para ouvir o que acontecia no outro cômodo.

- Harry, o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Gina assustada.

- Eu vim te buscar. Procurei você o dia inteiro até perceber que você jamais iria sumir assim, sem avisar. Eu sabia que tinha dedo no Malfoy nessa história.

- Deixa eu adivinhar. Então você resolveu bancar o herói novamente e veio resgatá-la, estou certo?

- Cala a boca Malfoy. Eu não vim para discutir com você. Eu vim apenas buscar a Gina.

- E você não vai nem ao menos perguntar se ela quer ir? Vai arrastá-la pelos cabelos como um ogro?

- Quem é você para falar assim? Você a seqüestrou, seu filhote de comensal. Mas se é por falta de convite: vamos embora Gina?

- Harry, eu...

- A Gina só sai dessa casa com você sob o meu cadáver.

Draco ignorou a varinha de Harry apontada para o seu peito e caminhou até Gina. Ficou de frente para ela, as costas viradas para Harry, e a segurou pelos ombros.

- Draco, seu louco. O que você está fazendo?

- Eu não acho que ele vá me matar, de qualquer maneira. Mas caso eu esteja errado não tem importância. Eu não posso viver sem você, então morrer agora é o menor dos meus problemas.

- Malfoy, largue-a agora. Eu não vou avisar novamente. – gritou Harry.

- Draco, para. Não faz isso, por favor.

- Malfoy, eu vou contar até três. – avisou Harry. – Um...

- Gina, eu te amo. Desculpa por tudo isso.

- Dois...

- Draco, por favor... – implorou Gina com lágrimas nos olhos.

Draco fechou os olhos esperando pelo impacto do feitiço em suas costas, mas ele nunca veio. Em seu lugar houve apenas um grito, um grito infantil, mas de uma coragem indiscutível.

- Papai, não. Não faça isso, por favor.

Harry abaixou a varinha, assustado. Sean havia pulado de trás da tapeçaria e corrido na direção de Draco impedindo-o de mirar o feitiço corretamente.

- Sean, o que faz aqui? – perguntou Harry confuso.

- Não faça isso papai. Por favor.

- Saia já daí, filho. Esse cara não presta e merece pagar pelo que fez.

- Não papai, eu não vou sair. Eu prometi pra Chloe que eu não ia deixar ninguém, nem mesmo você, machucar o pai dela.

- Sean...

- Papai, não. Eu sei como é perder o pai e eu não vou permitir que ela sofra o mesmo que eu.

Harry abriu a boca para argumentar, mas as palavras morreram a meio caminho de sua boca. Baixou a varinha à contragosto, mas pareceu concordar. Caminhou até o filho e se abaixou para falar.

- Você é mais meu filho do que eu jamais pude imaginar. Estou muito orgulhoso de você.

Os dois se abraçaram e o garoto fez sinal para que Chloe pudesse sair. A garota correu de trás da tapeçaria em direção ao pai e o abraçou entre lágrimas. O loiro a manteve perto de si murmurando milhões de pedidos de desculpa.

- Ah filha, perdoa o papai.

- Tá tudo bem papai. Tá tudo bem.

Gina se afastou dos dois e foi até o filho. Abaixou-se ao lado de Harry e abraçou os dois carinhosamente.

- Ah, Sean. Você é o melhor filho do mundo.

- A senhora não esta brava? – perguntou o garoto desconfiado.

- Bom, isso provavelmente vai te render um bom castigo. E uma detenção. Mas não me impede de me sentir a mãe mais orgulhosa de todas.

O garoto riu e abraçou a mãe carinhosamente. Os dois riram juntos e depois se separaram para que Gina pudesse falar com Harry.

- Obrigada por ter vindo Harry. Creio que não seria necessário, mas mesmo assim obrigada.

O moreno apenas concordou com um aceno e depois se levantou e ofereceu a mão para o filho e a ruiva.

- Vamos, nós temos que ir embora daqui.

- E como faremos isso? Eu não posso aparatar e Sean também não.

- Tio Rony e tia Mione devem estar chegando. Eu pedi pro Andrew contar pra eles o que estava acontecendo.

Gina e Harry não contiveram as risadas. O filho se mostrara muito mais inteligente do que eles próprios na época da escola. Ignorando a presença de Draco, ainda abraçado à Chloe, Harry puxou o filho pela mão em direção à saída. Gina os seguia de cabeça baixa, evitando olhar para Draco, mas seus olhos a enganaram e se encontraram com os dele por um segundo.

- Gina? – chamou Harry parado na porta com o filho.

Gina ignorou a voz do moreno, os olhos presos em Draco como que magicamente. O loiro a encarava tão intensamente que a ruiva sentia como se estivesse presa ali naquela posição.

- Vamos, Gina. Vamos embora daqui, dessa vez pra sempre.

Foi o suficiente para fazer Gina se virar e acordar de seu devaneio. Acordar para a realidade que exigia dela uma decisão. Uma única decisão.

N.A: capitulo novinho em folha. Espero que vocês gostem. São exatamente 2:10 da manhã e eu estou praticamente babando no teclado de tanto sono. Mas eu fiquei com muito peso na consciência por não ter escrito nada no feriado, então resolvi me redimir.

Eu não vou responder todas as reviews hoje. Tenho aula daqui 5 horas e ainda nem dormi. Acho que isso é uma boa justificativa, de qualquer maneira, muito obrigada por todas elas. Eu já falei, mas não custa repetir, que elas são muito importantes pra mim.

Próximo capítulo eu prometo que demora menos. E aposto como todas vocês vão adorar. Eu acho ele muito fofinho e espero que vocês concordem.

Um beijo pra todas vocês e não esqueçam de me mandar REVIEWS dizendo o que acharam do capítulo.


	21. Porque toda princesa tem um final feliz

Gina estava sentada sozinha no confortável sofá. De dentro da pequena sala podia ouvir o burburinho lá fora e aquilo só servia para deixá-la ainda mais nervosa. Seu estômago gelava toda vez que ouvia passos se aproximarem, mas ele nunca vinham até ela. Aproveitou aqueles poucos momentos sozinha para lembrar dos acontecimentos recentes. Para lembrar do porque de ela estar ali naquela situação.

Lembrou do sumiço de Harry. Da sua mudança para Godric Hollow. Do seu primeiro dia na empresa de Draco. Da carona. Do acidente de Brian. Do beijo no hospital. Do jantar na casa de Rony. Dos planos para o Natal. Draco havia sido tão maravilhoso.

Lembrou também da volta de Harrry. Dos seus conflitos internos. Do seqüestro. Draco havia agido da maneira que todos esperavam. Havia cometido um erro colossal. É obvio que todos o iriam julgar e condenar, mas não ela. Ela o amava incondicionalmente e estava disposta a perdoá-lo por tudo.

Mesmo assim não pôde evitar que uma pontada de dúvida a incomodasse. Será que ela havia feito a coisa certa? E se, no momento em que Harry a chamou, ela realmente tivesse ido embora? Com certeza tudo teria sido muito diferente. Mas ela havia feito a coisa certa, não é?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som de passos que vinham na sua direção. No momento seguinte a dona dos passos batia levemente na porta.

- Pode entrar. – pediu a ruiva.

A porta se abriu e revelou uma senhora também ruiva e, naquele momento, bastante chorosa.

- Ah, Gininha. A mamãe veio ver se está tudo bem como você.

- Tá sim, mamãe. Um pouco nervosa, mas vai dar tudo certo.

- Que bom. – comentou ela distante. – Você tem certeza, querida?

Gina não respondeu. Apenas levantou tomando cuidado para não amassar seu vestido e caminhou até a mãe para lhe dar um beijo. A senhora Weasley derramou mais algumas lágrimas e Gina sorriu reconfortante para ela.

- Acho que já esta na hora. Não chore ou vai borrar a maquiagem. – avisou Molly no mesmo tom autoritário que usava quando a filha era criança.

- Mamãe, a única que está chorando aqui é você. – brincou a ruiva antes que a mãe se retirasse..

Gina não iria chorar e sabia disso. Não iria chorar porque estava tão nervosa que seus olhos estavam incomodamente secos. Assim como a garganta que clamava pela água que ela sabia que não viria tão cedo. As pernas bambas e as mãos frias também não ajudavam em nada.

Saiu por uma porta no lado oposto ao que a mãe entrara minutos ante. Caminhou pela grama ainda úmida de orvalho, os pés calçados em sandálias altas escorregando levemente. Encontrou o pai na porta principal, os olhos vermelhos denunciando a sua emoção.

- Só você mesmo Virgínia, para me fazer passar por isso duas vezes.

- Vamos papai, eu sei que você é forte e vai agüentar tudo bravamente.

Os dois sorriram cúmplices então o pai ofereceu o braço à ruiva que o aceitou prontamente. Um braço dado ao pai, a outra mão ocupada com um ramalhete de flores silvestres e pequenos ramos folhosos, Gina sentia toda a excitação do mundo correr em suas veias. A marcha já tão conhecida começou a tocar e Gina sentiu que o pai ia dar o primeiro passo. As dúvidas quiseram invadir a sua mente mais uma vez, mas Draco não deixou.

O loiro a esperava no outro extremo da capela apinhada de convidados, fotógrafos e parentes. Seu terno preto impecável contrastava com seus cabelos ligeiramente despenteados. Olhava fixamente para a ruiva numa expressão de total assombro que só serviu para atrair todos os olhares para ela.

Enquanto caminhava pelo tapete vermelho aveludado, Gina segurava firmemente no pai como se temesse cair. Ignorava os comentários que os presentes faziam diante de sua beleza. Anos depois, Virginia seria lembrada como uma das noivas mais bonitas que o mundo bruxo já vira.

A ruiva usava um bonito vestido tomara-que-caia branco. A peça era justa no busto e este era todo bordado com minúsculos e delicados cristais. O vestido era solto a partir do busto e terminava em uma longa cauda que se arrastava contrastando com o tapete vermelho sob os pés da ruiva. Gina usava uma maquiagem leve, os cabelos presos em um bonito coque preso por uma tiara com cristais idênticos aos do vestido.

- Você está linda. – murmurou Draco sem jeito quando a noiva se postou ao seu lado.

- Obrigada.

Draco sorriu para ela de uma maneira tão confiante que serviu também para esconder todo o seu nervosismo. Mais tarde ele confessaria à esposa que passara a meia hora anterior à sua entrada triunfal andando de um lado para o outro, o medo de que ela desistisse aumentando a cada segundo.

Os dois ficaram de costas para a multidão que lotava a antiga capela. Sentados na primeira fileira estavam todos os Weasley com suas respectivas esposas e filhos. Sean, Brian, Chloe e Salazar estavam juntos sentados lado a lado. Harry não comparecera à cerimônia, mas enviou aos noivos um bonito faqueiro e um cartão assinado por ele e Anne, sua nova namorada.

- Virginia Weasley, aceita Draco Malfoy como seu legítimo esposo?

- Aceito.

- Draco Malfoy, aceita Virginia Weasley como sua legítima esposa?

- Aceito.

- Eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Draco sempre dizia a Gina que aquele havia sido o melhor beijo de toda a sua vida, mas a ruiva apenas achava graça. Talvez fosse por isso que ele repetisse a mesma frase tantas vezes. Ver Gina sorrir iluminava seus dias.

A festa que se seguiu ao casamento foi uma das maiores desde a derrota de você-sabe-quem e capa da maioria dos jornais e revistas em circulação. Luxuosa, como é costume entre os Malfoy, e divertida, como é costume entre os Weasley.

- Foi tudo como você imaginou, Gina? – perguntou Draco enquanto dançavam uma valsa.

- Foi muito mais, Draco. É como se eu tivesse o meu próprio conto de fadas.

- Perdoe se eu te fiz sofrer em algum momento. Sei que cometi muitos erros...

- Draco, você não...

- Deixa eu terminar Gina, é importante.

A ruiva concordou em silêncio e Draco respirou fundo antes de continuar.

- Apesar de ter sido inconseqüente e egoísta, de saber que agi errado e que as coisas poderiam ter tomado um rumo totalmente diferente... Apesar disso, eu não me arrependo de nada. Porque eu tenho você agora, e se fosse preciso eu faria tudo de novo e muito mais.

Gina escutava a tudo o que Draco dizia em silêncio. As lágrimas que ela economizara antes do casamento escorreram uma depois da outra, sem se importarem com a maquiagem da ruiva.

- Não chora Gina, senão vai parecer que estou quebrando a minha promessa.

- Que promessa?

- A de te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

- E quando foi que você fez essa promessa? – perguntou Gina com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Acho que no primeiro dia que eu te vi. E todos os que se seguiram.

Gina riu, aquela risada doce e infantil que Draco tanto amava. Aproximou-se mais do loiro e ele achou que ela fosse apoiar o rosto em seu ombro. Mas ao invés disso, ela aproximou os lábios de seu ouvido e sussurrou para que apenas ele pudesse ouvir.

- Mas eu já sou Draco. - murmurou Gina. – Eu sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo porque eu tenho você.

- Gina...

- E pare de me pedir perdão toda hora ou a Lauren vai achar que o pai dela é um bobo.

- Quem?

- Lauren, Draco. Sua filha.

- Minha... Gina, o que você quer dizer?

- Eu estou grávida Draco. Estou esperando um filho seu.

Os convidados todos se assustaram com a risada alta que Gina soltou no momento em que Draco a ergueu nos braços. Seus olhos cor de chumbo brilhavam de uma maneira que a ruiva jamais vira antes. Draco a colocou no chão novamente e beijou sua testa com carinho e depois os lábios. Afastou-se dela e segurou seu rosto delicado entre as mãos.

- Draco Malfoy ama Gina Weasley. Pra sempre.

DM

N.A: Oie povo!!! Fic chegou ao final... Ai, já to morrendo de saudade...

Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Eu tinha pensado em fazer um epílogo, mas aí eu não sabia o que falar e deixei a idéia de lado. Mas qualquer coisa se vocês ficarem muito curiosas é só avisar que eu dou um jeitinho.

Eu queria muito agradecer a todas que acompanharam a fic. E agradecer também pelas lindas, estupendas, maravilhosas REVIEWS. Foram todas muito importantes pro desenvolver da fic. Principalmente naqueles momentos que você pensa em largar mão de tudo (tipo quando eu perdi a fic).

Agradecimentos especiais à Nani Slytherin, Lolita Malfoy, lydhyamsf, Marie W. Malfoy, Angélica, Vivian Malfoy, Franinha Malfoy, Laura, Teresa R. Malfoy, Siy Simon...

Meu, vocês foram ótimas. Eu tô com uma fic nova mais ou menos arranjada aqui na minha cabeça. Não comecei a escrever ainda porque não gosto de misturar, mas quero postar ela logo. Espero encontrar vocês todas novamente.

Um suuuuper beijo para todas e até a próxima fic...


End file.
